Leaving, Then Coming Back, But Changed
by vampireobsesser
Summary: Bella, Edward, and Alice have been friends since they were little. But what happens when Bella moves? Who are the new kids? Why did Edward turn player? please read and reveiw all human
1. Chapter 1

1**(Bella's POV.)**

**(Five years old.)**

"Alice! Edward! You know I can't run fast! Ahhhhh!" I screamed as I tripped. I was over at Edward and Alice's house to play there brother and sister. They're my best friends.

Before I hit the ground, I felt two strong little arms grab me. I turned around to see Edward holding me.

I stood up and blushed.

I do those two things a lot. Tripping and blushing.

"Thanks Edward." I told him.

He didn't say anything. All he did was smile my favorite crooked smile. This made me blush more.

"You two make a cute couple!" Alice yelled beside us. That was when I noticed Edward still had his arm around me.

"Edward, I'm standing up now."

"Sorry." He said while letting go.

"Come on Bella! It's time to go home!" My mom, Renee, yelled.

I turned around glumly to my two best friends.

"I have to go home. I'll see you guys tomorrow!" I yelled.

"See ya, Bella!" They yelled back.


	2. Leaving

**(Bella's POV.)  
(ten years old)**

"Bella, i need to talk to you in the kitchen." My mom told me. I was sitting i between Alice and Edward ont he couch in their living room.

I got up cautiously. The way Renee sounded, was not normal, she sounded sad.

Edward and Alice gave me looks as if asking, what's going on? I just shrugged in response.  
I walked into the kitchen where mom was.

"What is it mom?"

"Bella, i don't know how to say this, but, your going to live with your father in Forks, Washingto." My eyes bulged. I hated Forks! Sure, i've never been there. But, form the way my mom described it, i hated it already. It was cloucy place that rained a lot.

"**_What!?_**" my mom was surprised by my out burst. I'm not a violent perso, but i seriously didn't want to go to Forks!

"What's wrong?" came Edward's worried voice. Instead of answering, i just ran up to him, and hugged him as hard as i could. He wrapped his arms around me calmly, but i could tell he was panicking.

"Bella's moving ot Forks. Charlie wants to spend a few years with her." Answered my mom. Charlie was my dad. Him and my mom got divorced after my mom left Forks with me.

I felt Edward immediately stiffen, and i'm sure Alice did too. They both knew how much i detested Forks.

"When is she leaving?" Alice asked to right of me.

My mom answered slowly, "Tomorrow morning at nine. On a flight to Seattle."

I felt Edward's arms stiffen around me even more. It just made me cry more.

Once i was calmed down enough mom said. "Come on, Bella. We have to pack your stuff."

I slowly let go of Edward. I looked into his eyes. They were sad and desperate.

Sad that i had to go, and desperate that i didnt.

I turned away from him and looked at Alice, she had been rubbing my shoulder during my little show. Her eyes were the same. Sad and desperate.

I left through the front door with my mom.

--

I'm standing in the terminal. With my mom and second famly in front of me.

I faced my mom first.

"I'll miss you mom."

"You too, sweety." She said.

I turned to Carlisle and Esme, Edward and Alice's parents, next.

"You guys have always been like family. I appreaciate all you've done for me. You two are like my other parents."

"We've always considered you like a daughter Bella. We'll miss you very much." Said Esme.

"LIke Esme said, your like a daughter to us. I hope we'll see you soon." Said Carlisle.

I turned t face my two best friends in the world.

Before i cold say anything, Alice ran up to me, crying. I hugged her while crying also, i could tell Edward wanted to cry too, but he was being strong for his sister.

When we both calmed down Alice said, "Who's going to be my shopping buddy now?" she always loved shopping.

"Alice. I promise that the next time we see each other i'll let you buy me what ever you want, and how much of it too." I probably just signed my death wish, right there. But i didn't care, i might never see them ever again.

But that made her happy, some atleast. She finally let go of me. Now it was Edward's turn. We had always been very close, closer then me and Alice.

He walked up slowly and placed his arms around me, probably for the last time.

"I'll miss you." He told me.

"I'll miss you too."

After a few minutes we let go of each other.

I looked at them all one last time, then turned around to board the plane. I handed the woman my ticket, found my seat, and sat dow for the long flight.

All while not looking back.


	3. Remembering

**(Bella's POV.)  
(17 years old)**

I couldn't go back to sleep. It was one of those night. One of the nights that i rememberd my two best friends still in Phoenix. When ever i wke up thinking about them, i coul never go back to sleep.

Rosalie says i should get over them. She never says it out of rudeness though, just out of concern. Rosalie has been one of my closest friends since i moved to Forks. Her brother Jasper, and her boyfriend Emmet, are the other two.

I have some more friends, but none of them were as close as they were to me. However, they still didn't take the place of Edward and Alice.

Jasper's nice. He understands how i feel sometimes. Sometimes, it's like he's the only one that can. Rosalie says i should ask him out, but i don't like him like that. He's more of a brother to me, and i'm like a sister to him.

Emmet, he's just like a teddy bear. If teddy bears are big and can choke you to death. He only does it when he hugs me, but i know it's an accident. I also consider him a brother, even if he does choke me alot.

"Uhhh." I sighed. I might as well get up now, it's not like i can fall back asleep. So, i got up and picked out my outfit for today. I chose a comfortable pair of jeans, yet still fashionable. God, 'm sounding like Alice. The thought of her made my stomach hurt.

I quickly grabbed a yellow t-shirt with rainbow stars ging down form the left shoulder to the right waist. Once i finished changing, i tried my best with my wild main of hair.

After a few minutes of hair pulling, i just decided to put on a jean hat with my white tennis shoes. Besides, i needed to make breakfast for Charlie.

Soon after coming to live with my dad, i realized he was a horrible cook and barely had any food in the refrigerator.

I ran down the stairs, only tripping oce on the bottom step, but i didn't fall. As i walked towards the cabinets, to see what i could make, i noticed a note on the kitchen table. It read,

_Dear Bella,_

_I had to head into work early; so don't worry about making me breakfast._

_Hope you have a good day at school._

_Dad_

P.S. hope you like the suprise.

However, ther wasn't anything around the note.

I looked at the clock and noticed i'd have to worry abuthe note later, i had to get to school soon. So, i just grabbed a pop tart and went out to my truck.

My rusty old truck was a gift from my da fro my sixteenth birthday. he said he got it from his friend Billy since he couldn't use it anymore because of his wheel chair.

I put the key in and jumped at the sound of the motor starting. I pulled out of he driveway while thinking about the weird note.  
--

When i pulled in next to Rosalie's BMW, i noteced MIke standing there with her, Emmet, and Jasper. Oh no. Mike follows me around like a dog, sometimes i even imagine him with a wagging tail. He's asked me out a few times, but i've rejected him every time.  
His followers were Eric and Tyler, they wouldn't give up either.

They weren't exactly his followere, just they did hte same thing as he did. But i rejected them both.

Slowly, i got out. Sure, i liked Mike, but only as a friend. It was so annoying to have all three of them followin my every step.

"Hey you guys." i said.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Mike."

"So, i as wondering," Oh, please, no! "Would you...

"Hey, Bella, did you hear about the new kids?" Thank god for Rosalie. I gave her a mouthed thank you, and answered.

"I didn't. Why?"

"There supposed to be rich." She answered.

"That would explain the fancy cars." i heard Jasper say. That ws when i noticed the enw silver Volvo, and yellow Porsche, in the parking lot.

"Wow." I said.

"Yeah. Their dad is supposed t be the new doctor at the hospital." Said Rosalie.

"Which means you'll get to know them pretty well, doesn't it Bella?" Emmet chimed in. He always makes fun of my tripping and blushing.

Before i could get back at him, the bell rang.

Emmet and Rosale are seniors so they have different classes then me. But Jasper is a junior like me. The only class we have together is Spanish, though. It's our last class until before lunch.

We all headed to our different classes, except for Mike and me. We both have English first, along with Eric.

"Bella, i was wondering," not again, "would you go out with me tonight? You know, since it's Friday." I never really understand why he still tries; he know what i'll sy.

"Sorry Mike. You know i don't like you like that. Why don't you ask Jessica?" Jessica is another one of my friends. I knew she had a huge crush on him from the way she acted aroun him. Besides, i'm tired of being followed around.

"Okay." He said disappointed. "But, can you atleast come with all of us to La Push tomorrow? were heading to First Beach. I checked the weather and it's supposed to be sunny."

"I'll think about it Mike. It depends if Charlie is at home or out patrolling." My dads the police chief of Forks. "If not, hten i'll com. I've been begging for some sun around here." This made his face light up.

By now, we were at the door to the class room. We quickly sat down in our seats. I noticed taht there were two new people sitting in the front.

For some reason, i felt like i knew them.


	4. Meeting again

**Hey you guys! i really appreciate all the reviews. And, about the grammar, i understand. i know from all the reviews that you really like my stories. Thank you so much! But, your probably ready for the next chapter. So, here you go!! Keep reviewing please!!**

**(Bella's POV.)**

Today has gone by quickly. I'm already paying for my lunch. Once i did finish paying, i turned to go to our usual table. I sat down beside Jasper, with Rosalie and Emmet across from us.

"I wonder why they're staring at you, Bella." Rose told me. She was looking at he table to our right. I turned to look, and there were the new kids. The same feeling of knowing them washed over me.

The girl had black hair that was spiked up in every direction. She was lookin at me so happily that, i swear, she would have came up and hugged me.

The boy, actually, he wasn't really a boy. He was very muscular, but he still had child like features to his face. He had tousled bronze colored hair. He was also staring at me. Instead of a happy expression, it as one of curiosity.

It was then that i realized who they reminded me of, Edward and Alice.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Came Rosalie. I noticed that i had started crying. I nodded in her direction, and then stood up.

"Where are you going?" Jasper asked.

"I need to be by myself for a while. I'll see you guys after school." I told them quickly, while throwing away my tray.

While leaving, i heard Rosalie say, "I bet she started thinking about those two friends of hers."

That made me start running. I ran all the way to my truck in the parking lot. I unlocked the door and climbed in. I sat there for waht was like hours. It wasn't until i calmed down, did i look at my watch. I had missed a class, Biology. I decided i maight as well go to my last class of the day, gym, regrettably.

I opened the car door and made my way to the gym. When i got there, i saw the new girl with the rest of the class, and that same grin on her face.

I hurried into the locker room to change. When i came back out, i saw that Couch Clapp, the gym teacher, still wan't ere yet. The only place left to sit was beside the new girl. I walked over and sat down.

"Hi, i'm Isabella Swan. But i liked being called Bella." I told her.

"I'm Alice. Nice to meet you." She said with a smug smile on her face. However, i didn't pay any attention to it. What got me was her name. Alice. I searched throught the memories in my head until i finally got it.

"Alice?!"

"I was wondering when you would figure it out, Bella!" We launched at each other. I hugged her with all my might, and she did the same. I missed her so much! And now i have her back in my life.

When we pulled back, i asked her, "Was that Edward you were sitting with at lunch?"

"Yep." She said it with a sour note. I wonder why.

"He's changed alot."

"More than you think." She saw my confused look, and said, "I'll tell you while we go shopping."

"Alice." I groaned. I still didn't like going shopping.

"Bella, you promised, remember?" She asked desperately. She probably thought that i didn't mean it when i promised.

"Alice, of course i remember. I'll let you take me shopping, and let you buy whatever yo wnat for me. Okay? I promised, and i keep my promises. So, don't get dissapointed. You can torture me as long as you wnat. Just make sure i get home in time so i can get some sleep.

"Silly Bella. Themall closes at eight any way. But you also promised that you would let me buy you as much as i want to, too." She reminded me happily.

"Of course Alice, you'll have full rein. I can't wait for you to meet Rose, Emmet, and Jasper."

"Me either. We have so much to talk about! You have to come buy our new house after we go shopping. You and your new friends!" She screamed.

"Calm down, Alice. The teacher's coming." I told her.

"All right ladies, were going to..." I just zoned out though, lost in my thoughts. I can't believe Alice and Edward are back. I"m so happy!

**i know this chapters kind of short. But i'm already typing up the next one. Keep reviewing!! Please!!**


	5. Introducing the gang

**i told you that i would update soon after the last chapter. And here it is! Thanks for all the great reviews. And feel free to critisize.**

**(Bella's POV)**

Alice and i were leaving the gym, walking to the parking ot. We ended up in front of the Porche.

"So, what do you think? Fancy, huh?" She asked me.

"This is yours?"

"Yep. It's awesome. It really drives fast too."

"Oh my god, Alice! It's beautiful! I don't know much about cars, but it's amazing." I told her.

"Thanks. Are those your friends over there?" She pointed to Rose's car, with all three of them standing in front of it, facing me.

"Yeah. Come on, i want to introduce you. Then you can torture me with shopping."

Hey you guys! I want you to meet a very special friend of mine." I said once we were standing in front of them.

"Wow. Just met her today, and she's alredy someone special. That hurts Bella, that really hurts." Emmet said. All of us laughed at his fake-hurt face.

"I'm sorry, Emmet. However, i actually met her twelve years ago. This is Alice everybody. The guy she was sitting with at lunch, was her brother Edward." I told them.

"So, we finally meet the famous Alice." Emmet joked. He grabbed Alice in a choker hug. When he set her dow, her face was a mixture of amazement, fear, and trying to get her breath back.

"Sorry Alice. He does that alot." I told her apologetically.

"You big meat head. She just got to see her again, we don't want to see Bella go back into depression do we?" Rose asked Emmet, wile smacking the back of his head.

"Yeah, we don't want to see the mopy Bella again. Or do you want him to choke her, Bella?" Jasper asked jokingly, whie placing an arm around my shoulders. I saw a hurt look in Alice' s eyes. I figured i twas to his comment.

"Hmm. That's a tempting offer, considering the torture she'll be putting me through this afternoon. But i promised her years ago, so, i'll have to deal. My answer is 'No Deal'." I said copying the Deal or No Deal show. They all laughed at my joke though.

"Oh. It must be shopping." Said Rose. They all knew how much i hated shopping, but Rose still force me to go sometimes. But she wasn't nearly as bad as Alice.

"Yep. So, can we get this over with? Oh, would you guys like to come over to Alice's house after we finish?" I asked them. Jasper was the first to answer, i think he likes Alice. Then Rose and Emmet answered that they would too.

"Well, i know that Emmet and Rose are going to ride together. I"m going to drive my truck. And Alice is going to drive her Porche. Who are you going to ride with Jasper?" I saw a glimmer of hope in Alice's eyes. I knew what she was hoping for, and i was rooting for her.

"I'll ride with Alice, if that's alright with you?" He asked her.

"Sure. It's fine." I could tell she was nervous. I walked up to her and whispered, "It's alright. I know you like him. And i think he likes you too. But don't worry, i'm not interested in him. He's all yours**." (I was sort of worried about writing this part right**.)

When i pulled back, i could tell she was happy. She was smiling her gigantic smile again, which only happens when she's really happy.

We all headed t our seperate cars, and drove to the malls.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter she sees Edward again! But what's the going on with him and...? You'll have to read to found out who it is! And how and why did Edward change? Please review!**


	6. Recognizing

**Alright heres the chapter! Hope you enoy!!**

**(Bella's POV)**

Shopping wiht Alice wasn't so bad. She actually bought me some sensible clothing. Like a few skirts, jeans, and some shorts; along with some matching shirts. She could have done worse. Believe me.

We're just pulling up in the drive way and stepping out, when Alice say, "How about you two spend the night? We could to a fashion show, watch movies, and play games." She directed it towards me and Rose, her new shopping buddy.

"I'll have to ask my dad, but i don't think he'll mine, he probably suspected it anyway." I told them.

"What do you mean?" Alice and Rose asked.

"He said that he had a surprise for me today, and it was you and Edward." I told her. She smiled a that.

"I think i'll be able to stay,our parents out tonight. Is it alright if Emmet and Jasper stay for a while?" Rose asked. I saw eyes spark up at the mention of Jasper.

"Of course. Bella, you can use my phone when we get inside. Let's go and get all our bags first. We'll be needing them tonight." Alice said.

I only had about ten bags, Rose had fifteen, and Alice had twenty-five. Twenty-five! That's more than mine and Rose's put together. We had to make her stop though, because we were all tired and ready to go home.

I went to the passenger side of my truck for the bags; they were all piled on to the seat. We all walked up to the door, bags in hand. The door was unlocked, so we walked in. What we saw made us freeze.

There, sitting on the couch, was Edward. Kissing a girl with strawberry blonde hair. Tanya. They didn't stop though, they just continued as if we weren't even there.

"What is the slut doing here?" asked Rose in a whisper.

"Apparently making out with Edward." I whispered back.

"Bella, i'll explain it all once ere in my room. But i want you to do something for me." Alice said.

"What?" I asked her.

"Go up behing him and smack the back of his head really hard. And see if he'll recognize you. Once he does, we'll go up to my room so i can explain." She told me, still whispering.

"Are you crazy? I can't do that!" I whisper-shouted so that only they could hear me.

"Please Bella? It's payback. And i really want to see the look on his face." She begged.

"Fine. But you can't take me shopping for the next two weeks. If you do, i'll take all the clothes back. Every single one of you've bought me."

"Fine. Just do it." She replied.

I handed my bags to Emmet; Jasper's arms were full with some of Alice's bags. I walked up silently until i stood behing him. I partially wanted to do it. I mean, here i am, his long lost friend , and he doesn't even notice me. I know i'm being a little over dramatic, but, he should atleast stop when the door opens.

I pulled back my hand, and hit him with all my might. And apparently, it was a lot of might. I madr his head to forward a few inches, along with Tanya's.

He let go of Tanya and turned around to face me while saying, "Alice, what the..." He stopped short when he saw that it was me that hit him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Alice, when we get up stairs, can you explain how your brother became an idiot?" i asked ignoring his question.

"Gladly." She was being careful no tot say my name.

"Who are you?" Edward asked again, clearly confused.

"Why, it's nice to see you Edward." I decided to give him a hint. If he didn't get this, i'd only give him three chances to guess. "How you've been the last couple of years?" He still didn't know what i was talking about.

"Alright Edward, i'll give you three chances to guess who i am. Nodody can help you." I told him.

"What's your point, Swan?" Tanya asked, annoyed that we interrupted them.

"She said be quiet, slut." Rose said.

"I don't see you being quiet. What are you people doing here any way, serving the new girl? Are youthat desperate for a job?" Tanya asked, clealy enjoying this.

"I said be quiet slut. And stop talking about my friends like that, especially Alice. She's new, but she can kick your butt. Trust me. She's practiced on me a few times when we were little." I gave Edward that little clue. He should get it now.

"Please, like you knew them. Your just making this up aren't you?" asked Tanya. Before i could answer, Edward did.

"No, she isn't." He said facing Tanya. Then he turned to me. "Is that you Bella?"

"Yep. Nice that you remember." i turned to face Alice.

"Can i use your phone now? I want to go ahead and call my dad."

"Here you go." she said, handing me her phone. I would have used mine, but it needs to be charged. It started to ring, then he finally answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad. I'm using Alice's phone."

"Alice? Who's that?" He was trying to act like he didn't know who i was talking about.

"You know who she is. You gave me a surprise i will never forget by the way. Thanks alot."

"No problem, Bells. So what is it that you called me for, besides to say thanks?"

"To see if i could stay the night over here."

"Of course! I thought you would like to stay over there anyway. I love you, Bells. See you tomorrow.

"Love you too. Bye." Once i hung up, i handed Alice her phone back.

"Thanks Alice. I really appreciate it."

"No problem."

"Can we go upstairs now? I want to be as far away as possible from Tanya."

"Sure Bella. I know what you mean. But first, lets go see Esme. She'll have a heart attack when she sees you."

"It's a good thing Carlisle's a doctor, then. Where is he by the way?"

"He's outside helping Esme in the garden." It wasn't Alice that answered though. It was Edward.

"Thanks Edward." I said, not even lookin back at him as i followed Alice out the back door.

When we were outside, i saw the most beautiful garden. There were roses, daisies, sunflowers, poinsettias, and other magnificent flowers. However, i didn't pay much attention to the flowers. My eyes were focused ont he wonderful couple right in front of me.

Slowly, i walked forward.

**hope you enjoyed it!! i'm getting ready to check the reviews!! I'll update tomorrow!! Keep reviewing and let me know about that other story!!**


	7. Learning the truth

**here's the next chapter!!**

**(Bella's POV.)**

Alice made me stand right behind Emmet, so they couldn't see me. It was probably one of the best places to hide. I could hear Alice introduce the others.

"Dad, mom, these are my new friends. Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet. Jasper is Rosalie's brother. And Emmet is Rosalie's boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you. I see you've been shopping. I hope Alice hasn't been too hard on you." Came Esme's voice.

"Yes. It's nice to meet you." Said Carlisle. When they were finished, Alice started back.

"But the last friend i want you to meet is someone very special." With that, Emmet move so that they could see me. Their expressions were suprised and happy.

"Hi Carlisle. Hi Esme. It's nice to see you again." I said shyly.

"Oh, Bella!" Yelled Esme, with tearsin her eyes. She ran at me with her arms open wide. I started crying once she got hold of me.

"Bella, we missed you so much! It was as if we lost part of our family." She said.

"I missed you too, Esme." Once we let go, i faced Carlisle.

"It's nice to see you again, Bella."

"You too Carlisle." We hugged real quick, but i could tell that he had really missed me.

"Come on, Bella. We have to get ready for the sleepover." Said Alice.

"You guys are sleeping over?" asked Esme.

"Just me and Rose. Is that alright with you." I asked, uncertain.

"Of course. You four can come over any time. Especially you Bella. It's so good to see you again." Said Esme.

We all went up stairs. When i first stepped into Alice's room, iswear, i could have passed out. Her room was so big! She even had a closest as big as her room. If not, it was probably bigger. There were pictures of all three of us when we were little. Seeing them reminded me of all the fun we had. It also reminded me of what Alice was going to tell us.

"Alice, what was it that you were going to explain to us earlier?" I asked her.

"Well, Bella, Edward changed alot over the years you were gone. He started dating girls." She told me.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked, confused.

"He dated them at he same time. I think the most he's dated is five, all at the exact same time. He's a player, Bella. Before you ask, i don't know why he did. He just started doing it when we began middle school." She explained. I was speechless. How could he do that?! I seriously hate players! I learned how horrible they were when i found out my old boyfriend was one. I still hate him to this day.

"I cant' believe it. I can't believe he's turned into such a jerk! He used to be my best friend! Why did he change?" I was panicking, adn they could tell. Only Rose, Jasper, and Emmet, knew how much i hated players, and what happened with that boyfriend.

"Calm down, Bella. It's alright, you can just ignore him. Besides, he's too busy wiht that slut, Tanya. Just calm down." Rose said from beside me.

After i calmed down i said, "Thanks Rose. I think i'm okay you guys. I just can't believe it. ANd i think your right about avoiding him. I'll just leave him alone. I don't want to have to deal with another player."

"Anther player?" Asked Alice.

"He was my boyfriend, and i found out hewas cheating on me with five other girls. After that, i hated players with a passion. It'll be different with Edward, but i'll still ignore him. I won't let him get to me." I explained.

"Good. Now come on, we have a fashion show to do!" Alice yelled.

**thats the end for tonight!! i'm sorry guys but it's getting late and i'm tired of typing. Hope you enjoy!! i'll update more tomorrow!! Keep reviewing!!**


	8. Confrontation

**here's the next chapter!!**

**(Bella's POV.)**

We've done everything from the fashion show t the games, except kareoke. We each had to do one song. The boys had already gone home an hour or two ago.

Alice was the first to go, doing If Cupid Had a Heart by Selena Gomez. I though she was really good. However, after hearing Rose sing, that was all i could say. Rose was always good at singing. She said i was good too, but i didn't think so. I guess i have to do it any way though. Rose and Alice chose the song for me, and i have no idea what it is. Oh well, here we go.

_7 Things by Miley_ _Cyrus_** (I don't have the lyrics, just a copy of the cd so, i did my best.**

_i probably shouldn't say this,  
but at times i get so scared  
when i think about the previous  
relationship we shared_

_it was awesome,  
but we lost it  
it's not possible for me,  
not to care_

_and now were standing in the rain  
but nothings ever gonna chang  
until you hear  
my tear_

_the seven things i hate about you  
the seven things i hate about you ohhh you  
your're a pain, you're a gain  
your insecure  
you love me, you like her  
you make me laugh, you make me cry  
i don't know which sid to by  
your friends, they're jerks  
when you act like them  
just know it hurts  
i wanna be, with one i know  
and the seventh thing, i hate the most that you do  
you make me love you_

it's awkward and silent,  
as i wait for you to say  
what i need to hear now,  
your sincere apology

_when you mean i  
i'll believe it  
if you text it  
i'll delete it  
lets be clear  
Ohh i'm not coming back  
your taking, seven steps here_

_the seven things i hate about you  
you'r a pain, you're gain  
you insecure  
you love me, you like her  
you make me laugh, you make me cry  
i don't know which, side to by  
your friends, they're jerks  
when you act like them  
just know it hurts  
I wanna be, with the one i know  
and the seventh thing, i hate the most that you do  
you make me love you_

_and where do all the great things  
that would take to long to right  
i probably should mention  
the seven that i like_

_the seven things i like about you  
you hair, you eyes, your whole demis  
when we kiss, i memintize  
you make me laugh, you make me cry  
but i guess i spoke, i'll have to buy  
you hand in mine, when were intertwined  
everythings alright  
i wanna be, with the one i know  
and the seventh thing, i like the most that you do  
you make me love you  
_

_you do ooohhhh  
ooooooooo  
ooooooooo  
ooooooooo  
ooooooooo_

"Oh my gosh, your amazing!" Alice yelled.

"Bella, if i didn't know any better, i'd say you were a pop star." Said Rose.

"I'm not that good you guys." I told htem. It was then that i heard the clapping from the doorway. I turned towards the door, and saw Edward standing there with my favorite crooked smile on his face. That was when the blush appeared.

"I'm glad to see you still do that." He told me.

"And i'm not glad to know you're a player." I told him sourly.

"You told her, Alice?" he asked.

"She didn't have to. I would have figured it out after the first couple of girls."

"Bella, don't act like that. Were friends."

"We _were _friends. That all changed after you became a player."

"Bella. Just listen to me please."

"Just leave Edward. I've had enough of people like you. Besides, were going to bed. And i'd like to go to sleep, without knowing what it is that you're going to explain. So good night." I said while closing the door in his face. I had enough of his attitude. I turned around to see Rose and Alice with a grin on their faces.

"Don't say anything. I'm not in the mood." I walked over to my spot on the pallet that we made on the floor. I sunk down onto the floor, got underneath the covers, and ignored there whispering.

And slowly, i fell asleep.

**okay, you guys. heres the thing, if you want the next chapter tonight, you'll have to tell me in your reviews. But, i won't update agian after that until tomorrow. and this chapter is really exciting, and it has a huge cliff hanger!! so let me know. Thanks!!**


	9. Being kissed

**sorry i didn't update last night you guys, but i was tired and decided to go to bed. hope you like the chapter though!! and depending on your reviews, i might update this story again tonight**

**(Bella's POV.)**

I woke up before anybody else the next morning. So, i decided i would just look out the window at the beautiful scenery before waking them up. Once the clock said 7:00, i woke Alice and Rose up so we could get dressed. Alice decided t wear a pink necktie top and a jean skirt. I think she was trying to look nice in front of Jasper. Rose put on a blue tank with jean shorts. I just wore a greeen t-shirt and jean shorts. We all wore a pair of rainbow flip-flops.

We picked up our cellphones and went down stairs for breakfast. Whe we walked into the kitchen, we saw a magnificen breakfast. There were waffles, pancakes, bacon, ham, eggs, sausage, orange juice, and other great breakfast treats.

"Wow. Who cooked all this?" Asked Rose. Alice and i looked at each other. We both knew who usually cooked this much on special occasions.

"Esme." We both said together, then we burst out laughing.

"Why good morning girls. I hope you had a good nights rest. Are you hungry?" Asked Esme.

"I'm always hungry when you cook Esme." I took a bite of the pancakes. "Hmmm. Your still an awesome cook. Hey, where's Carlisle?" I asked, noticing i hadn't seen him yet this morning.

"He's at the hospital already. He'll be back this afternoon." She told me. After we fifnished eating the very delicious breakfast, we went into the living room talking about what we would do today, when my phone rang.

"Uhhh!" I groaned.

"Let me guess," Rose started. "It's Mike."

"Regrettably." I flipped my phone open and answered the call.

"Hi, Mike." I said, trying to sound cheerful, while Rose was informing Alice about Mike.

"Hey, Bella. Where are you? Your supposed to meet us at my parents store today to go to La Push." He reminded me.

"Oh Mike! I totally forgot! I'll be down there in a few minutes. Is it alright if my friends come?" I asked, not wanting Alice and Rose to be excluded.

"Of course. I'll see you in a few. Bye."

"Bye." I looked up towards Alice and Rose after ending the call. "Anybody want to go to La Push?"

We drove to the Mike's parents store, where we saw three cars waiting in the parking lot. There were kids all around them. Alice parked her Porche in front of the entrance. We got out and walked to the group of juniors.

"Hey Mike. So what are we going to do today?"

"Well, i'm going to lead down to First Beach. And everybody else is going to follow. We still have one seat left, do you want to ride with me Bell?" He asked desperately.

"No thanks Mike. I'm going to ride wiht Alice and Rose. If you need more seats, we have two more in the back of Alice's Porche."

"Sure. Angela needs one."

"Where is she?"

"She's over there, near the front entrance." He pointed towards a girl wiht sandy-blonde hair. Angela.

"Thanks Mike. We'll follow once you pull out." I told him while making my way over to Angela.

"Hey Ange." Angela's shy like me, that's how we became friends. "Looks like your riding with us."

"Great. Where do i sit?"

"You can sit in the back with me." We all got in the car and sat until Mike pulled his car out onto the road. Everybody pulled out and followed him for a few minutes until we saw the beach. Once we had parked, got out, and found a place to sit, and set everything up, we all did our own thing.

Some walked near the spashing waves, sat by the fire, or went on a walk in the woods. We did the last one. For someone who's prissy, Alice didn't mind walking through the woods. Neither did Rose or Angela. I was the only one that was scared.

"Come on Bella. Nothings going to happen." They said. And here i am now, lost and alone in the woods. I was payihg attention to the ground, making sure i didn't trip, wheni must have took a wrong turn from the group.

_Snap! _A twig broke. I stood still, not sure if i was actually alone.

_Snap! _Another twig. "Who's there?" I asked.

_Snap, snap, snap! _Then suddenly i was grabbed around the waist from behing and my back pushed up against a tree. I tried to scream, but i couldn't even speak. I opened my eyes back up, i had closed them as soon as i was grabbed, and saw someone unexpected.

Edward.

Before i could talk, even if i could, his lips smashed against mine.

**i know this chapters short, but i hope what happened makes up for it! If i get up to 77 reviews or more, i'll update again tonight. Hope you like it!! **


	10. Shock, anger, and pure joy

**i know i left it at a huge suspense the last time i updated, but here's the next chapter! it's kind of short, but i hope you like it!!**

**(Bella's POV)**

I was shocked to say the least. So many questions wen through my head. _Was he looking for me? If so, then why isn't he taking me back to everyone? What's happened to him? Why is he kissing me? _The last one made me come out of my shock.

I brought my arms up and started pushing against his chest. He didn't stop. I tried stepping on his toes. He didn't even wince. That's when i brought my right hand up and pulled back. _Wham!_

He pulled back immediatle. A look of surprise and hurt crossed his face. I didn't care. _He _kissed _me! _Not the other way around!

"What did you do that for?" He asked me. **_What?!_**

"**_BECAUSE YOU KISSED ME, YOU JERK!!_**" I yelled. I was way passed mad. I was furious. He kissed me. And he's acting like it's normal to kiss you ex-best friend on the lips.

"Right." He said, as if he was just realizing what he had done. I had enough, so i just ignored him. I started walking in the direction he came from, thinking he came from the group.

"It's that way." He said, pointing in the way i was going before. He started leading the way, i just walked behind him. Soon, we found an opening between the trees, and we were at the beach again. I made my way to Alice quickly, ready to go home.

"Alice, can you take me home now? I really want to be by myself for a while."

"Sure. I'll go get Rose and we'll drop you off." Once we found Rose sitting around the fire, we set out towards the car.

After one mile of driving, Alice asked. "Bella, what's wrong? You've been acting weird ever since you came out of the woods with Edward." I winced at his name.

"What did he do?" she asked in a harsher tone.

"I was trying to find my way back to everyone, when Edward grabbed me from behind and pushed my against a tree. Then," I paused. Should i tell them?

"Go ahead. You can tell us." Rose said from the passenger seat.

"Then, he kissed me." They froze at that piece of information. Alice was already tense before, but now, she was a frozen statue.

"What then?" she asked. Doing her best to keep her voice calm.

"I pulled back my arm, and punched him in the face. He wouldn't let go at my other attempts, but he jerked away after that."

"OHHHHHHHH!! You can believe he's getting an earful tonight." We started pulling up in my driveway.

"Alice don't. Ignore and hate him all you want, but don't yell at him."

"Fine. But i still say he should get an earful.' She said, disappointed.

"Thanks. I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said as i got out.

"Yeah. See ya!" She yelled out her window as she drove down the street. I unlocked the door and walked inside.

"Hey Bells. What are you doing here so early? I thought you would have stayed over there longer." Dad asked as i walked up stairs. I looked at the clock to what he was talking about. It was four o'clock. We must have spent all day at the beach.

"I was tired and thought i would come home so i could make you supper before i would go to bed." I lied. I have never been good at lying, but i guess i didn't sound well enought to be questioned.

"Okay Bells. You don't have to do that, though. I could have tried to cook something." He said.

"The key word there is 'tried', dad. I can make you something real quick anyway." I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the supplies i would need. And soon, i had a pot full of spaghetti ready to eat.

"Here you are dad." I said as i put some on his plate. I looked over at the clock, five.

"I'm going to bed now dad. I'm tired from being down at the beach all day." And from all the shock. I walked up stairs, grabbed my pajamas, took a showere, and got dressed. As i walked back into my room and laid down, i let myself feel everything i had when Edward kissed me.

I had felt shock for sure. Anger, since he wouldn't stop. Anxious, from what i thought was for him to get off of me. And the one i felt most of all, was pure joy, and hope. Joy that he was kissing me, and hope that he wouldn't let go.

_No, no, no! He's a player! And more, my ex-best friend! I shouldn't want him to kiss me! Even if he is a good kisser. NO! I can't think that about him!_

I let out a frustrated sigh as i fell into a deep sleep.

**i was thinking about the next chapter two chapters be from Edward's POV about the kiss. Let me know what you think in the reviews!! Keep reading!!**


	11. I don't know what came over me

**as i said, this and the next chapter are going to be from Edward's POV. Hope you like!**

**(Edward's POV.)**

I woke up earlier than anybody else, that's what i thought atleast, before i saw her through the crack between the door and the wall, looking out the window. I was thinking about walking in, but i decided not to, since she was probably still mad with me from yesterday. I wish she just knew that the only reason i became a player was because of her.

I know, that doesn't sound like a great or romantic thing, but i did it because i missed her so much. I started looking for girls with qualities like Bella. Soon, i turned into a player. It's wrong, i know. I'm going to quit now that i have Bella back in my life. _Or you could use those other girls to make her jealous. _Said a voice in my head. The thing is, i realized i loved Bella a few days after she moved. I still wasn't sure if she had the same feelings for me though.

I stayed in my room writing a new composition for my piano. That is until Alice and Rose barged in.

"What?" I asked, a little annoyed that they interrupted me. Instead of answering, Alice asked, "Do you like Bella?"

"Alice, of course i like Bella, were friends, or, were friends."

"No. As in like like?"

"Yes." I said, giving up. Alice should be a police interrogater, she can get anything out of you.

"I knew it! But that's not what we came up here for."

"Then why did you interrupt me?"

"To say that we're going to La Push for the day, so if you want to come, get your butt down stairs." I would really like to spend the day with Bella, but i still think she wants to stay as far away as possible from me.

"I don't think i'll go. Besides, i have to finish this sheet of music."

"Whatever." With that, they walked out the door and down stairs.

--

It's 3:30. I've finished the composition, watched tv, practiced my piano, and gone on a walk. I'm way passed bored. Then, my phone started ringing. It was Alice. I opend my phone, and my ear was immediatley met with a high pitch squeal of relief and worry. Wait, worry.

"Edward, thank god you picked up."

"What is it Alice?"

"It's Bella." As soon as she said her name i was out the door and in my car. "She's lost in the forest." Alice finished.

"I'll be there in a minute Alice. But how did she get lost?" I asked as i drove down the road.

"She was walking behind us when she must have wondered off." Darn Bella! She was probably trying not to slip on the ground.

"Alright Alice. I'll see you soon. Bye."

"Bye. And Edward?"

"Yeah."

"Hurry." Then she hung up on me, not that i cared, i was too worried about Bella. I parked my car and walked into the woods. It was only a few minutes later did i see a flash of chocolate brown hair. Bella.

I started walking quicker, and soon, she was in my full view. She was absolutely beautiful. When i would tell her that when we were young, she would blush and deny it. These days, she would probably do the same thing, except she would most likely walk away after i said it.

Then something came over me. I started walking up behind Bella and grabbed her waist, then pushed her up against a tree. She started opening her eyes again. A look of relief and astonishment crossed her beautiful face.

That was when i started leaning in.

**I know it's a suspense. Sorry. I couldn't help it. It was way to good a spot. I'll update tomorrow though. Thanks for reading!!**


	12. It felt so good, until she punched me

**here it is!!**

**(Edward's POV)**

Kissing Bella was the greatest thing in my life, but apparently she didn't think so. Because she started pushing against my chest, and stepping on my toes. But i couldn't stop. I did though with her next attempt. She punched me. Right on my jaw. And it hurt like fire.

"What did you do that for?" I asked, though i already knew. She probably hates me even more now.

"Why did i punch you? Why did i pull back my hand and send it to your face? Why did i react like that?"

"Well, yeah." I thought i said it sheepishly. But i must have been wrong because of her reaction.

"**BECAUSE YOU KISSED ME, YOU JERK!!" **Make that probably, a definitley.

"Right." I tried to sound sheepishly, but i don't think it would've mattered. Because she just turned in the way i came from, but wanted time to talk to her. So i said, "It's that way." I pointed in the way she was going before. Then i started walking in that direction, hoping she would follow. She did, but she walked behind me, instead of by my side. I kept on trying to think of what to say. How to explain why i kissed her. But i couldn't think of anything, so i stayed silent. It wasn't long until we found an opening between the trees. Bella ignored me as she walked over to Alice.

I made my way over to my Volvo and drove home, knowing i was going to get it from Alice when she got home. Speaking of which, i can hear the front door slamming close right now, and pounding footsteps coming up the stairs. Alice is home, and heading for my room. But she didn't open the door though, she pushed it open so hard, that i'm pretty sure it almost fell off it's henges.

"I know you love her and all, but why did you do that! That was totally unnessacery!" She went on in her rant, and i tried my best to listen, but it was getting later by the minute. I looked over to the clock, it was six. I turned back to Alice and said,

"Alice, i understand it was wrong, and i regret doing it, but can you please stop yelling at me. It's late and i'm tired. You can yell at me all you want in the morning, just let me go to bed."

"Fine. But i will definitley continue tomorrow."

"You can count on it." I said as i pushed her out the door. I got dressed for bed and went to sleep.

All night, i dreamed of Bella.

**I know it's a cliff hanger, and it' the last for Edward's POV, but i'll have Bella's POV up next but it's not going to be the next day. And why is Alice so happy? Also, what did Edward do this time? It's not all in the next chapter, but it's close after it. Keep reviewing!!**


	13. Three times asked

**this one is super long!!**

**(Bella's POV)  
(One month later)  
(Monday)**

It's been one month since Edward kissed me in the woods. I will never forget that. It has been one of the main reasons why i hate him. However, it wasn't something that i will regret getting, even if it was against my will. And i hate to admit it, but Edward's a _really _good kisser. But on to more important matters.

The fall dance is coming up. And Alice has been begging me to go shopping for dresses. And the dance is four days away. Wait, four days? Dang, we do need to go shopping!

As i pulled into my regular parking spot at school, i saw that Alice wasn't waiting for me at our usual place. Instead, Rose was. I hurried up to the front doors, wondering where Alice was.

"Hey Rose. Where's Alice at, i thought she was supposed to meet me here today?" I asked.

"She was, but she had to do something with Jasper, so she asked me to wait for you." She explained. Alice and Jasper have been dating for three weeks, and they already seem like soul mates.

"Well, when is.." I was cut off by a high squeal and tight hug around my waist. Alice. Jasper was standing at teh opened door with an amused smile on his face.

"What's got you more hyper than usual?" I asked while trying to get out of her hug.

"I signed me, you, and Rose up for the decorating commitee. That way we can make up a theme fo the dance, decorations, music, and everything else! We get to plan the dance. Aren't you happy?" She asked at my astonished face. I already hate dances. Now i have to plan one? Impossible!

"Alice, there is no way that i will be able to plan the dance. I already don't like to go to them, much less plan them." I was going to continue, but her bambi eyes got to me.

"Fine Alice. I'll help plan, but i'm not suggesting anything. When's the next meeting?" I gave in. I couldn't help it, she knows bambi eyes always get me; maybe that's why she does them all the time. I hope she feels guilty. If she does, she didn't show any sign of it. Because as soon as i finished speaking, she squealed the loudest squeal, i've ever heard in my entire life.

"What have i gotten myself into?" I asked myself.

"Oh come on, Bella. It won't be that bad. Atleast give it a chance." She begged.

"Fine. But when is the meeting?"

"It's tomorrow night at my house. I'll pick you up a few minutes before it starts." She told me.

"Actually, how do you feel about going shopping tomorrow for our dresses?"

"Absolutely! I was wondering when you would let me."

"Well, the dance is in four day, so i figured we needed to go ahead and get them.

"You can ride with me to that mall after school, once we drop off your truck."

"Great." _Ring, ring!_

"Well, i better be getting to class. See you guys at lunch." I told them as i walked the squishy ground over to English. As i sat down, i saw Eric lean in to me.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Eric."

"So, you know about the dance this friday, right?" Please, let this not be what i think it is.

"Yeah." Please don't ask, please don't ask, please don't ask.

"I was wondering, if you would go with me." And he had to ask.

"Sorry Eric. But i was just going to go with my friends." Even though he is one of my friends, he knew who i was talking about.

"Okay. Well, talk to you later." I wanted to say something, but i didn't know what to say, so i just looked towards the front door of the room as the teacher walked in.  
--

"Bella!" I knew it! Uhhh. Sometimes i wish i were wrong. I put on a fake smile and faced Mike.

"Hey Mike. Why aren't you sitting with the rest of the group?" I said, trying to stall.

"I just walked in, when i saw you. I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me."

"Sorry Mike, i'm going with my friends." After that, i walked over and sat down in my usual seat. I gave the rest of them and exhausted look.

"Why do boys ask me when i'm in Forks, and not in Phoenix?" I asked, trying to make sense of being asked two times in Forks, and three by this afternoon. In Phoenix, i wasn't asked at all.

"The boys back in Phoenix had no sense in girls." Alice said.

"Or the boys here are extremely desperate."

"Oh come on Bella. You beautiful, face the facts. You have people that would live to serve you. And Mike's one of them." Said Rose.

"Yeah? Well tell them they aren't getting the job. Especially Mike, Eric, and Tyler. I've already been asked by Eric and Mike, it's only a matter of time until Tyler does."

"Well, on to more important matters. Like, what are we going to wear for the dance?"

"You can pick any outfit you want for me, as long as i approve." I warned her.

"Great! I can't believe you letting me do that though. Did you wake up crazy this morning?"

"No, i just don't care for dances ro teh drsses you wear to them." I informed her. My dad, Jasper, Emmet, and Rose knew how much i hated dances.

"Whatever. As long as your letting me pick it out, i'm good." She said, as if that was the main thing. Which to her, it probably is. I rolled my eyes at her, which ended up with her throwing a french fry at me. I just picked it up and took a bite out of it before bursting out laughing. The rest joined in.

We had been laughing for what seemd like hours, when the class bell rang. We hurriedly grabbed our bags and laughed our way out of the cafeteria.

"See ya!" I yelled as i ran as fast as i could without falling from laughter, to my next class.

Edward was already in his seat; he sits right next to me in biology. I sat down while not looking at him. We haven't talked about what happened in the woods, not that we tried. Since we couldn't, or wouldn't, talk about it ,we just ignored each other unless we have to do a project together. But we still didn't talk during that; we just kept quiet the entire time.

"Okay class, today were just going to watch a video." He pulled in the TV, and then turned off the lights. As soon as they were off, i felt it. An electric current, passing between me and Edward. I snuck a quick glance at him, to see if he felt it too. He did apparently. His posture was uncomfortable. He had his hands balled up into fists, and his arms were hugging his chest. I was in the same position. When he finally looked at me, i immediately looked away.

After what seemed like hours, thought it was only minutes, the bell finally rang. _ Yes! I'm out of here._ I made my way to gym. Standing outside the changing room waiting for me, was Alice.

"Hey Al, sorry you had to wait."

"Don't worry, i was trying to think of something to wear this Friday."

"Of course you were. Now come on, we have to get ready." We walked into the locker room and changed with the other girls, then hurried out into the gymnasium.  
--

After me and Alice finished changing back into our regular clothers, we made our way to our cars. Alice had parked her Porche next to my old truck. But someone was leaning against it, my truck i mean. I picked up pace until i could see who it was.

"Uhhh." It was Tyler.

"What?" Asked Alice.

"Tyler. He's going to ask me to the dance."

"Why don't you just say yes?"

"Because, i hate dances, and if i weren't on the dance commitee, i wouldn't even be going." I said truthfully.

"Whatever. You could still say yes to someone."

"Be quiet. He might get hopeful." I said as we got closer.

"Hey Tyler."

"Hey Bella. I was wondering if you would go with me to the dance." He didn't even give me a chance to stall. He's good.

"Sorry Tyler. I'm going with Alice and them."

"Okay. Next time then." He walked away before i could say anything else.

"Looks like you'll be going to the next dance too." Alice said.

"Don't count on it. Besides, if i do, i won't be with especially four people. Mike, Eric, Tyler, and last but least, your brother."

"I don't blame yo there. Especially after what happened last month." I glared at her. She knew not to talk about that. She quickly avoided my eyes after she said it. I turned and got into my truck and drove home.

**i told you it was long!! I have the next one or two chapters already written for this story. I still need to write more in my other one. It's going to extremely more difficult to right!! I mean with school starting tomorrow and soon having extra activities in the afternoon, i'll be super busy!! but, since you all like my stories so much, i'll right when ever i can. and please keep reading!!**


	14. about da other author's note please read

**okay, so to right straight down to the point, do any of you know the lyrics to 'Pocket Full of Sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield'? Stephanie totally hates that song and i thought i would use it for the dance in this story. Tell me in your reviews and i'll do it. You just have to email it to me up here. But don't say the anwer in my other story reviews, but by then, if you answer in time, it'll already be posted up here.**

**That's all i'll talk to you later, well, you know what i mean.**


	15. A memory

**I AM BEYOND FREAKISHLY SORRY!! I TOTALLY FORGOT TO UPDATE!! but here you go!! since this story has two less chapters than then my other one i might update two chapters up here tonight. once again, SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY  
!!**

**(Bella's POV.)  
(Tuesday)  
**

I'm already on my way home after school. Alice is following me with Rose in her Porche. I pulled up in the driveway, got the key, climbed out, then jumped into her car.

"So, any ideas on what were going to buy?" I asked them.

"Nope." Alice said, making the p pop. She didn't seem worried, just really, really, _really _excited. Like always. We drove out onto the road and headed in the direction of the mall.

Which was very crowded. There were so many people from out school inside. I recognized some people from a few of my classes. Very few. Alice didn't pay any attention though. She and Rose just looked in different shop window to see if there was anything they liked. They liked alot.

They dragged me to almost every store. Alice made me try on so many dresses that i lost count at thirty. Finally, when we wer finished, we all went back to her car, with bags in hand.

Soon, we were pulling up in her driveway for the meeting. We all brought in our bags and placed them in Alice's room upstairs. Everybody was going to be her in a few minutes so we hurriedly we walked back down stairs to grab some snacks. But on the last step, i tripped.

I got ready for the impact that never came. I looked up and saw Edward's arms around my waist, with a crooked smile planted on his face. I blushed them stood up. I had a flash back of when we were little and playing tag in their backyard.

_Flashback_

_"Alice! Edward! You know i can't run fast! Ahhhh!" I had yelled. Then i felt two arms grab me from behind before i hit the ground. I turned and saw Edward holding me._

_End Flashback_

"Bella, earth to Bella. Time to wake up. We have stuff to do." Said Alice while waving a hand in my face. I started blushing, then nodded.

"Sorry guys, i had a flashback to when we were playing tag in your backyard." I explained.

"I remember. You were still a klutz when we were five. And you ended up in the same..." she trailed off, figuring out what caused me remember that part in our childhood. "Well, lets go get those snacks." We all hurried off into the kitchen. We just grabbed a bowl of chips, some dip, and sodas.

As we made our way back into the living room, the door bell rang. I could see five people standing at the door. Alice put down the bowl of chips and opened the door for everybody.

**okay it's super short, soooooooooooo, after i post this, i'm going to update the next chapter. Please review!!**


	16. The meeting

**here you go!!**

**(Bella's POV.)**

As it turns out, Angela, Ben, Chad, Jason, and Mark were the committee. Chad, Jason, and Mark are exchange students, they're leaving after the dance, then they're moving back to Philedelphia.

Once we all got seated, we started talking about who was in charge of what. Alice is doing the designs for where everything is going to set up at. Rose, is supposed to organize everything, like ticket sales. Angela is going to buy and make decorations. Ben and Mark just taking tickets and helping with the decorating. Chad and Jason are also going to help decorate, as well as moving everything to it's assorted spot.

Me? I was stuck with just decorating. Since i wasn't good at designing like Alice, i couldn't help with that. Rose could handle all of the business stuff by herself. With my clumsiness and not being very artistic, i couldn't help Angela. Ben and Mark were going to be fine collecting all the tickets. And i wasn't strong enough to help lift things into place, like Chad and Jason. So i was the only one without a job to do besides decorating.

"So what's the theme? That way i can start making designs and Angela can start making the decorations." Asked Alice. Jason, who was apparently the head person, said,

"We haven't figured out a theme yet. We didn't know what to do." Then everybody started making suggestions, except, you guessed it, me.

"How about a space them?" Ben.

"A costume party?" Alice.

"A sports theme?" Jason.

"Foreign country?" Rose.

"A masquerade ball?" Angela.

"How about like a casino?" Mark.

"Maybe we could dress like a celebrity?" Chad.

"Lets face it guys, were not going to be able to decide on a theme before the dance." Said Jason. I started singing 'Unwritten by Natasha Beddingfield' in my head. I love singing, even if it is in my head. That's it!

"How about a kareoke theme?" I asked, cutting into their argument. They all looked at me as if i were a genius.

"That's a great idea." Said Alice.

"I say we do it. It sounds fun. We can hang up a clipboard so that people can sign up to perform. It would sale tickets too." Said Chad.

"Bella, why don't you design the decorations and Angela can make them. That way it would work evenly." Said Jason.

"Awesome. I'll try and design them tonight. That way we can make them tomorrow and start decoration." I suggested.

"Perfect. Well, i say we head home. I'm tired and it's getting dark outside. I'll see you guys at school. Bye!" he said as he walked out the door. The rest of them said bye, then left to go home as well. Turning to Alice i asked,

"Alice, can you take me home now too? I really need to get home so i can cook dinner."

"Sure. Grab your bags and we'll head out." I walked upstairs, grabbed the bags, then left her room.

As i made my way back down the stairs, i hear beautiful music being played. It sounded like a piano.

**i hope you like it!! please review!!**


	17. I AM SO SORRY!

**i am so SORRY!! i know i've said it millions of times, but i mean it!! i was going to post the next day, but i couldn't. but i'm definitely, without a doubt, i swear, am going to update tomorrow, or today, i don't know, it's ten o'clock, and i'm going to bed. Hope you forgive me!! Bye!!**


	18. Not again

**here you go!!**

**(Bella's POV.)**

Sitting on the bench was Edward. **(The beginning)**

I walked up behind him and listend to the beautiful music he was playing. Once he had finished, i noticed there weren't any music sheets. **(the build up)**

"You remembered that whole song?" I asked. He jumped at the sound of my voice. Apparently he didn't hear me when i walked up. **(still building up here people)**

"I wrote it." he answered.

"It's beautiful. Who's it for?" **(finally the main question)**

"It's Esme's favorite. **(and ...BAM!! Gotcha!!)**I haven't practiced in awhile, so i thought i would after you were gone. Obviously, i was wrong."

"Why did you wait until i had left, or thought i had?"

"I didn't want another thing for you to get mad at me about." He was talking about what happend a month ago.

"Why would i get mad? Your amazing." I complimented. He didn't change the subject though.

"You know what i'm talking about Bella. Don't act like you don't, cause you area terrible actress."

"Well. The only reason i got mad was because it was unexpected." He knew that wasn't all.

"And?"

"And..., because..., well..., Edward. We were ex-best friends, and still are. And friends, or ex-best friends, don't kiss each other. No matter how good of a kisser they are." Oops, i'm gonna get it now.

"I'm a good kisser huh?"

"I didn't say that." I lied. I knew it was worthless, he had caught me.

"Yes you did. You enjoyed it, no matter what you say." Then he stood up and pushed me against the wall.**(stike one)**Not again.

"Edward, stop it now." I put as much force in my voice as i could muster at this point. I tried to push him off, but he was too strong. Even if he wasn't, it was too late, he was already leaning in. **(strike two)**

Before i could say anything else, his lips were pressed against mine, again.Again. If felt so good to say, or to think. _NO! He's a friend, or he was. But still. He shouldn't be kissing me! _**(strike three, your out!!)**

I had punched him, again. That didn't feel quite as good to say.

"Crap, Bella! How'd you learn to punch so hard?"

"My dad, and by you being a jerk." I told him.

"Well, you sure can punch hard." Then a smile appeared on his face. It wasn't like his other one. This one was sneaky.  
"Just like i'm a good kisser."

"I'm leaving now." I said simply. I walked outside and got into the car, without sparing him a second glance. Alice drove me home quickly, not even asking what took so long. I guess she knew it had something to do with Edward.

We said bye, then i went inside and made some baked chicken and beans. After me and dad finished, i told him that i had to start designing the decorations.  
--

It was three hours until i finished. I know, it shouldn't take that long. But i didn't know what to design, so i just went with something simple. I put the notebook full of designs on the my nightstand.

Then i layed back, and fell into a deep sleep.

**i know Edward seems like a real jerk, but he misses Bella. and the only way he thinks he can get her is by force. he's alreay tried to make her jealous, but she just looked away disgusted. But anyway hope you like!! as i said in my other story, i'll try and update tomorrow.**


	19. A quick decorating

**here you go! **

**(Bella's POV.)**

I woke up the next morning with a killer headache. So as soon as i was dressed in a comfortable pair of jeans and a t-shirt, i went to the bathroom and took some Aleve. Then grabbed a granola bar real quick as i headed to my truck. Today was gonna be a long day.

The day went by quick actually. It's already time to go to start decorating for the dance. I know you wondering, 'Why are we decorating the gym, when the dance is two days away?'. Actually, since we're decorating the gym has been blocked off and all clases canceled. So lucky me doesn't have gym for the next two days, not counting the weekend. Yeah!! But back to the story.

We're all, the dance committee that is of course, who else would it be, are on our way to start. Angela and i are talking about my designs. Alice was talking to Chad and Jason, telling them where the stage is supposed to be set up; we had gotten all of the equipment earlier this afternoon. Rose was telling Ben and Mark what they were supposed to do with the money for the bought tickets.

Once we saw all the boxes of on the gym floor, we immediatley stopped talking. They were every where! We could hardly walk to get to the other side. We all fell on the boxes, me especially, but nothing broke. Soon, we had all of it out and ready to be put together. As everyone else helped with setting the stage, Angela and I went over to our table to start making decorations.

May the cutting and pasting begin!

"Finally, we're done." I said while wiping my forehead of sweat. I had just finished hanging up the last poster of famous singers. The gym was amazing, but i'm not going into details about it yet because i don't like to spoils suprises. I could already to tell this was going to be an amazing dance.

And i was right. But i didn't know what this dance would lead to in the future.

**Cliffee Alert!! Cliffee Alert!! i hope you liked it. i know it's short, but i'll be updating later on tonight again for this story since i've been holding back on ya'll. Write to ya later!!**


	20. A huge surprise

** told you!!**

**(Bella's POV.)**

I grabbed my tray and walked to our table. After a few minutes of peaceful quiet, which was surprising, but i'm not complaing, Alice finally squealed,

"Your coming over tonight!"

"What?" I asked.

"I called Charlie last night and he said you could!" Okay she was seriously peppy.

"Why do i need to stay the night at your house?"

"So we can be ready for the dance, silly."

"Okay."

I really didn't know how to reply to that. So i stayed silent as the rest of the cafeteria talked. That is, until, the bell rang. I stood up and walked to Biology. But there was something wrong with what i saw.

Everyone was standing, the desks gone, the teacher not here yet, though that's not as unusual, and the surprised faces on all of the students faces, including mine. Your probably all wondering what was so different, who wouldn't, or if that's all. For those of you who chose the second one, your dead wrong.

What was in place of our desks was irregular for this class. It was something i'd thought i'd never see in the entire school, let alone this classroom. It was something i love to do.

It was instruments.

**i know it's another cliffee, but i did thought this would be good. Sorry about it being so short, but hey, atleast it's something. I gotta update my other story right now so...SEE YA!!**


	21. You fight and face the consequences

**i know i don't have very long chapters, but i'm trying. also if i don't update tomorrow, i will Monday. I know, i know, but i really need to write, Sorry!!**

**(Bella's POV.)**

There were all kinds. Guitars, drums, flutes, and some i couldn't even name. But i was sure i saw a piano in the back. There was also some wireless microphones and a stereo with stacks of cd's next to it.

"Alright class, i know your all curious, but calm down. I'll explain all of this in a few minutes. Right now, just go to an instrument you can play our to the stereo and microphones." Came Mr. Banners' voice from behind. I chose to just do singing. It's my favorite out of my three bests. The other two are playing the guitar and piano. I had decided to learn to learn the piano after i left, i did it in honor of Edward, it was his, and still is, his favorite instrument.

After Mr. Banner had explained this was an assignment. One where we had to perform at the dance. We could be in groups or solo. One i absolutely dreaded. As i bent over the stack of cd's, i couldn't help but feel like i was being stared at. I know, 'how can you feel that your being watched?' But i had a feeling that eyes were staring raight at me, through my back and to my face.

Slowly, i turned around. I was met with the eyes of my once best friend, Edward. He was looking point blank at me, boring his eyes into mine. I felt like he could see my soul with that stare, which is silly, but i felt it. He stood across the room in front of the piano, exactly here i expected him to be. I walked over in front of him, he stayed in the sme frozen state, never taking his eyes from mine.

"Hi." I said. Finally he unfroze.

"Hey." Then we became silent.

"I'm surprised you haven't punched me yet. I expected that to be the first thing you would do when you saw me. Apparently you like to use me as your punching bag." I was so shocked i couldn't say anything, so he continued.

"What? Surprised that i found out about your plan?" Okay, now i'm mad.

"What's your problem? I've done nothing to you. Your the one that's been throwing your lips around."

"Well atleast i'm not throwing punches."

"Oh, i'll show you a punch." I started raising my hand. Right when it was about to connect wiht his face, someone grabbed my arm.

"Ms. Swan and Mr. Cullen. Since you two seem to get along so well, how do you feel about performing together at the dance? You can practice this afternoon, in detention."

"Detention?!" Edward yelled a few seconds before i yelled, " Perform together?!"

"Yes. I expect it to be a good perfomance, since your sister said you were both excellent. She alson came up wiht this brilliant idea." He explained.

"Alice." Edward and I said at the same time.

She was going to pay! She knew i would fight with Edward and have to perform with him. She's probably trying to get us together. _Sorry, Alice. I have plans of my own. And in them, we're never going to be together. No matter how much i want to._

**Once again it's short chapter. Sorry, but if you want alot, or any, long chapters, i suggest you go to another story. Because i have enough trouble writing, not to mention writing long chapters. But any way, keep reading, please!!**


	22. Detention, and an idea

**Just to warn you. This is a super short chapter. Sorry. But i'm still writing, and this was just a short chapter, sue me. Not really. Please, don't. **

**(Bella's POV.)**

"Ring, ring!" _Yes! Time to get out of gym and go home. _But then i remembered, detention, with Edward. I started walking slower than i was before. I trudged into the locker room and quickly changed. Then made my way to Mr. Banner's classroom.

"Why hello Ms. Swan, nice to joing us." Mr. Banner said from his desk. Edward was standing in front of him with a cheerful grin on his face once he saw me. _I can't believe he's enjoying this._

"Now you two are going to begin practicing for your performance tomorrow evening. I suggest you get started now. You have to stay here for two hours, which is plenty of time to get it right. I have a meeting with the other teachers and will be gone for the time you are here. So don't mess anything up." He finished sternly before walking out of the room.

I turned to Edward and saw how close we were. I took a step back and spoke.

"We better get started. I'm pretty sure this is for a grade, and i don't want to fail."

"Probably." Edward walked over to the piano and sat down. He put a hand on the keys and played a few notes. Then he started playing a song that i recognized. How ironic.

"Why don't we do that?" I asked him.

"What?"

"That song. My mom used to sing it to me when i was little, to make me go to sleep." He looked at me strange before playing again. Then i started to sing.

_As the sun shine through  
it pushes away and pushes ahead..._

**I told you it was short! I'm really sorry but this is just like in a book. You have your average chapters, your long chapters, and your way-too-short-can't-believe-it's-a-chapter chapters. this just happens to be one of those way-too-short-can't-believe-it's-a-chapter chapters. Sorry! But i like saying that alot. it's cool. But once again i'm sorry about it being way too short. **

**here's a little thing i came up with one night. It's corny, but oh well.**

**roses are red**

**violets are blue**

**on my list of favorite,**

**Twilight is _way _above you**


	23. important authors note

**okay i'm trying to make the next few chapters longer so, yay me! in this story you guys have the chapters that i already have written and seven chapters that i have planned. But like i said in my authors note on my last story, i write alot of chapters in between. I might not do a sequeal to this story, but i like three stories that still need to be written. So bare with me here! i'm doing my best! i'll update tomorrow, so don't worry!**

**roses are red**

**violets are blue**

**on my list of favorite,**

**Twilight is _way _above you**


	24. Revenge is sweet

**here you go guys!! hope you like it!**

**(Bella's POV.)**

Edward and i have like a truce. We're not fighting, but we're not exactly friends either. So it's a truce.

I can see the Cullen house just ahead, in front of the silver volvo in front of me. Since we had finished our song, Mr. Banner let us leave early. But right now, Edward and i are gonna confront a little pixie friend of ours.

I stepped out of my truck, already fuming. While stomping to the front door, i yelled,

"Marie Alice Brandon Cullen!! Get your sneaky butt out here!!" I opened the door and saw her on the couch with a scared expression on her face. _That's right, you better be scared. _

"Alice you are so dead. I don't think you want to know what your punishment is."

"Because with the two of us, the people who know you like the back of our own hands, your not going to try something like that _ever _again." Edward said as he came to my side.

"W-what are y-you g-guys talking a-about?" Alice was studdering now.

You know very well what we're talking about. You knew i would have a fight wiht Edward! You knew we would get detention together! But the best part of your plan Alice? You made us have to perform together! I didn't even want to get on that stage!"

"Bella, calm down." Edward put his hand on my shoulder. I didn't feel comfort, i felt an electric shock. So i yanked away quickly and gave him an apologetic smile. Then i turned back to Alice.

"Alice, as of now the only time you can dress us up or take us shopping for the next two months."

"But Bella!"

"No buts Alice. Either you deal with your punishment, you i will completely ignore you and your brother."

"What! Why ignore me?" Edward asked. I turned to him and explain.

"Because, knowing Alice, she'll use you to get to me."

"Fine." Said a dissapointed voice from behind.

"What Alice?" I asked while turning around.

"I won't play dress up or take you guys shopping for two months." She said grumbiling.

"Thank you Alice. Now why don't we start choosing our songs for the dance?"

"Yay! I was thinking i could do 'These words' and then ..."

**i know it's short, but i'm doing my best. the next one is going to be long, so be waiting!! i hope you liked it!! the dance isn't going to happen until like the next five chapters. But... i might update the short chapters together, i've already joined two of my chapters. So keep reading!! OH, and here's a new poem. it's not very good, but oh well.**

**roses are red**

**violets are blue**

**kisses are sweet**

**and so are you. **


	25. Attacking your best friend 101

**Alright here it is!!**

**(Bella's POV.)**

I woke up the next moring somewhere unfamiliar. Well, not exactly. I just wasn't where i fell asleep at. I had fallen asleep on the couch while we were watching Fantastic Four. Edward was at the other end of the couch, while Alice and Rose were on the other one. _So how did i end up on a bed? _I thought. Then i heard snoring.

I looked over to where it came from. Edward was laying on his couch, with his head on the arm rest and a blanket pulled over him. _Wait. His couch? _I looked around, and sure enough, i was in Edwards' room, obviously. But i was still a little shocked. _How did i get in here? _

As i climbed out i noticed that i still had my clothes on from yesterday. I silently walked to the door and made my way to Alices' room, sure she'd have something for me to wear. As soon as i opened the door, she came bounding up to me.

"Hey Alice. Nice to see you too. I wasn't sure if yoi were in here or down stairs still. Speaking of which, how did i get in Edwards' room?"

"He carried you in there so you could sleep without all the noise." She rolled her eyes.

"Noise?"

"Yeah. Once we got back up stairs, we started dancing and singing."

"That late at night?"

"It was only nine o'clock Bella. Now enough chit chat, you have to get dressed. We're going to make it so where all the guys will be asking you out."

"I don't want to be asked out." I said, whining.

"Well too bad. Besides, you need a date for the dance!"

"Uhh." I groaned. She dragged me inside and sat me down to do her work.

"I hope you know Alice, that this is going to be one of the last times you'll be dressing me up. So enjoy your time while you have it."

"Oh, i will." And she did.

She made me wear a very short skort. I mean_ very_ short skort, well, fro me atleast. That's why it's a skort, i told Alice that was the only way i would wear it. It ends around mid thigh, so it's acceptable.

She also told me to put on a dark blue tube top with a silver rhinestoned star. Then a pair of high heeled, silver, metalic pumps. High heeled!! There's no way i'll be able to walk in them! But Alice told me to put them on any way. Stupid Pixie.

Her and Rosalie curled my hair, and gave me hoop earrings. They put on me some light glossy lip gloss. Of course it's glossy, it's lip gloss for peaks sake! Also some smokey eyeshadow to 'make me look mysterious', as the pixie says. For now on, that's her nickname, no matter how much she doesn't like it.

Finally, when they were done, we walked down stairs and out ot the car. I noticed taht the volvo was already gone, i asked why.

"While i was getting you ready, Rose went to wake him up so he could meet us at school. He's not very good in the mornings."

"Neither am i. but it's worse since i've had a pixie waking me up and practically murdering me while getting dressed."

"Sorry. But you need a whole new wardrobe. I mean, some on! Wearring jeans and a t-shirt or sweater everyday is boring."

"Alice. I never did, do not, and never will like being dressed up. It's just not me."

"Oh, well. I can't do anything about it for the next two months, so you win."

"Thank you."

We parked in an empty spot, then climbed out. I felt self-concious. Who wouldn't though? Every boy was staring at me, even the ones that had girlfriends! I walked quickly to my first class, which wasn't a great idea.

I tripped, but someone catched me before i hit the ground. I stood up and turned around, expecting it to me Edward.

"Thanks Ed...Eric." He had a confident smile on his face. I looked around and saw Edward, he looked like he was ready to kill somebody.

"No problem. So, you ready to go to class?" Eric asked. Whoo, i thought he was going to ask about the dance again.

"Yeah." With that i turned and walked to my desk. But not before seeing Edward shooting glares in Erics' direction.

_What's his problem?_

--

Edward acted that way every time a guy looked at me, which was alot. He would glare, i would ask why with the confused look on my face, and he would just look away.

I have no idea why he's acting so strange. That's why i'm going to ask Alice at our table right now. She's not delaying me this time. I sat down quickly and began with the questioning.

"Alright Alice, spill. You know what's going on with Edward, and you're going to tell me."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what i'm talking about."

"I told you i didn't."

"But i know you do."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Stop playin games, Alice."

"I'm not playing monopoly."

"Alice. I've let you dress me up in this stupid and sluttly outfit. The least you can do for me is tell me what the heck is going on with Edward!"

"Sorry, can't tell you. See you later."

"Where are you going?"

"To class."

"The bell hasn't rung yet."

"I have to go meet Jasper."

"He's sitting right next to you."

"I have to find Rosalie."

"Other side."

"Emmet."

"Are you blind?! I'm sitting right next to him!"

"I told Edward i would go with him somewhere."

"It looks like he's enjoying himself right now." He did. He was smiling and laughing, while looking perfct the whole time. _Okay, what?_

"Well, we have to go now, so see you later." She stood up as soon as the bel rang.

"Since Edward and i have the same class next, i might as well go with you."

"Uh. He just wanted me to come. Since i'm his sister."

"I'm sure he won't mind me coming. I've known him almost all his life."

"Yeah, but you left, not knowing what was going on."

"I tried to contact you. It was always Esme who answered my phone calls and said you were busy. So when i tried to  
e-mail both of you, neither of you guys answered. I understand why Edward didn't, he was too busy with al those sluts. But you Alice. You have no excuse."

"You didn't have to go that far Bella."

"You brought it up. I'm only explaining what you accused me of. So don't blame me for you not answering my phone calls and e-mails."

"I didn't have a choice. Edward said that we shouldn't bother you. That it would make it easier."

"Easy! I only made it harder! I thought for seven straight years my two best friends, had never even been my friends! That you guys always acted nice because you felt sorry for me!" Tears were coming out now. I can't believe he actually thought that!

"Oh, Bella! I'm so sorry! I didn't want to, but i really believed it might make it easier for you. I never forgot youi though, i thought of you everyday." She leaned over to hug me, but i ignored her. I needed to get to class, but i had to do something first.

I stood up,walked around the table and stood right in front of Alice.

"Get up." She looked scared, but did any way. Once she finally looked me in the eyes,

I attacked.

**OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, huge cliffee!! But you guys might have to wait a little longer for the next one. I might just wait until i have my chapters written and straightened out. That way i can have them all ready, instead of being in a rush to write all the time. I know you may want to kill me, but i'll already dead.**

**Vampire, hello. **


	26. An almost kiss and getting ready

**Alright here it is!!**

I hugged Alice with all my might. "I'm sorry. I shoudn't have acted that way." She breathed a sigh of relief. Glad that i hadn't meant to hurt her.

"I thought you were going to hit me." I froze and let go, holding her at arms length.

"Don't you ever think that! I would never hurt you. Edward, on the other hand. Well, that's a different story." We started laughing, until we heard the tardy bell ring.

"Oh crap! We're gonna be late!" We yelled at the same time, then laughed again at ourelves.

"I'll see you in the parking lot after school. Bye!" I hurried out into the hallway and to Biology.

"Thank you for joining us Ms. Swan. Now go over to Mr. Cullen to practice, along with the rest of the class. This is your last chance to practice students, use it wisely." Mr. Banner spoke before starting back to grading papers.

I quickly walked over to the piano, but not before seeing lust filled looks from the guys, and glares from the girls. I had never liked alot of attention, so it was no surprise when i started to squirm under their watchfull eyes.

"Nervous to be seen with, or to perform with me?" Edward asked, making me jump.

"Don't do that."

"What?"

"Appear out of no where."

"I was right beside you. You just aren't observant."

"Yeah right. You just like to sneak up on people, especially me for some reason." Now he was the one who was nervous. Why, i have no idea.

"Are you afraid to be seen with me now? Or that you have to perform with me?" I asked teasingly. He glared at me for using his own line against him, but then ignored me and walked over to the piano.

"Great idea. We need to start practicing before we get in even more trouble." I said as i walked over. I sat down beside him and began to sing.

**i was thinking about maybe stopping it here, but decided against it. And just to let you know, i only have one chapter left that's written for this story, and none in my other. And Kay Bear, you have permission to kill me tomorrow, and to get Cherry to annoy me all day tomorrow about writing, when we're in class. If you don't reall know me, then ignore the last two sentences.**

--

"Come on, Bella! Stop struggling!" Alice was trying to drag me inside to get me ready for the dance.

"I would if you stop pulling me!"

"Fine." She let go, which caused me to fall backwards. I had been leaning forward, trying to pull my arm out of her clasp. Now i have mud all over my pants and some on my shirt.

"Alice. You are so dead!" I got up and lauched at her, taking us both into a mud puddle. I stood up before she could drag me down, and ran inside the house. Amazingly, i didn't slip. I opened the front door back after i was safe and said,

"I guess your not dead, just covered in mud." I laughed at her expression. Sure, it was murderous, but also hilarious. I closed the door in her face and backed up quickly. Alice opened the door, practically yanking it off it's hinges, and looked me in the eye. Then we collapsed on the floor with laughter. We leaned against each other, back to back, while holding our stomachs.

"Come on, Alice. Lets get this cleaned up."

"Okay. We were still giggling, but we finally managed to get all the mud off the floor, and ourselves. I walked out of the bathroom, the towel wrapped around me securely.

"Okay Alice, where's the dress?"

"I accidentally left it in the car. Do you think you could go get it?"

"I'm in a towel."

"Well you'll have to. We're busy."

"Fine." Alice never forgets clothes, not matter how busy, or dirty, she is_. This has to be apart of her plan. _

I walked down the stairs, being careful not to be seen. I hurriedly went to her car, grabbed the dress, and made my way quickly back into the house_. Alice is going to pay for this_.

On the last step of the stairs, i tripped. Normally i wouldn't mind. But htis time, i was right outside Edwards' room', in a towel on the floor, and i'm pretty sure he just opened his door.

"Bella, are you alright?"

"Yeah. I could use a little help getting up though." I said sheepishly.

"Of course. There you go." He said after i was standing. Well, actually i was leaning on him. I started blushing when i realized how close we were. But when i tried to pull back, i started falling, so he pulled me closer. A little closer then neccesary if you ask me, but i let it slide.

"Edward, i think i can stand now." I told him. He just kept staring at me. Not my body like all the boys at school, but my face, into my eyes. And i was staring into his. Then we both statted leaning in. About an inch apart from kissing. Me not in any mood or having any thought of stopping, when i heard someone yell.

"Bella! Hurry up! I know you're inside, i saw you come in." I pulled back with a sigh, and yelled back.

"Okay Alice! I'll be right there!" I turned back to Edward and said, "I'll talk to you in a little bit, see ya!" I raced down the hall, trying not to trip again. After i closed the door i turned to Alice.

"Alice! If you try a thing like that, i swear! You are going to have to deal with a much worse punishment!"

"I don't know what you're talking about Bella."

"Oh yes you do. But i'm not going to ask you about it. The reason why, i'm ready to get this night over with. So begin the torture."

"First go put the dress on. Then me and Rose will do your hair and make up."

"Okay." I changed quickly in the bathroom, then walked out. When i looked at her dresser, i saw it covered with all types of cosmetics and hair supplies.

"Alice, where did you get all this stuff?"

"Shopping, online shopping, Paris, Italy, London, California, Brazil, Singapore, Thailand, L.A. San Deigo, Mexico. Lots of places."

"You went to all of them?"

"No, silly. I had them shipped from there."

"Cool."

"Yeah great. Now sit down! We have to get started!"

"Fine." I sat down and let their work begin.

**Okay i finally got those chapters up. Tomorrow, i think i may just leave my new book at home. Wait, it's new, so it's definetly coming! Just to let you guys know, i won't be able to update this Friday, i have to go to my dads. i'll update as soon as i can when i have my chapters written though.**

**Write to you later.**


	27. AAA: Amazing Author Alert!

**yes this an authors note. i'm sorry, but i have to tell you about an amazing author. NO it's not Stephenie Meyer, you all know about her. She's on fanfictioin. Her name is Twilightholic-Tanya. you can check out my favorites for her. i've read most of her stories. AND THEY ARE AWESOME!! **

**she has got to be one of the best people i've ever read! i've told everyone at school that goes to fanfiction and has read Twilight about her. So check her out and tell her how great she is!**


	28. I AM SO SORRY! BUT I'M LETTIN YOU KNOW

**I'M SO SORRY!! if you've already read my note for Another Cinderella, then don't continue reading. i'm really sorry for not updating! but i've decided to wait until i've gotten all of my chapters written. most of them are done, but i want to be ready. once they'r done i'll update. i don't have alot to go as i've already said, but i'll still try and get them done and posted by monday. once again I'M SO SORRY!!**


	29. the dance: i've finally updated!

**IASFS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_**i've decided to update every one or two weeks, or try to atleast, but here you go**_

**(Bells's POV.)**

"Alright, you're finished." Alice said. She turned me around so i could look in the mirror. I looked gorgeous! I couldn't even recognize myself!

Alice had chosen for me a neck strapped, floor length, dark blue dress. I had on a pair of silver ballet flats that you could barely see because of my dress. Silver hooped earrings hung from my ears and a necklace chained around my neck. They had curled my hair at the ends and placed it gently on my shoulders.

I still didn't compare to Alice and Rose though.

Alice had on a black tube dress that cinched at the waist. Her black heels tapped as she walked on the floor. She had silver bracelets hanging from her wrists and star earrings from her ears. Rose had on a beautiful sky blue v-neck dress that went perfectly with her skin. She had on silver heels, headband, and earrings.

We grabbed our purses and walked down the stairs, where the boys were waiting. I would've said 'our dates', but i'm not going with Edward. I'm not going with anybody. Once we reached the bottom of the stairs, all of them gawked at us. Emmet and Jasper at their girlfriends, and Edward at me. It made me embarassed so i started to blush. Which caused one of his crooked grins to appear.

"Hello? You two love birds coming?" Emmet called from the front door.

"We are not love birds!" Edward and i yelled together. Another blush appeared on my face, turning it ruby red.

"Mm'hm. Well hurry up. We still have to pick up Tanya." A look of disguss formed on his face as he said her name.

"Uhh. Sorry Emmet. But you won't be the only one suffering. They'll be four others with you." I told him.

"Thank god." He said, relieved. I laughed at his reaction before responding.

"Come on Emmet, we have to get to the dance. Otherwise i won't be able to sing."

"You're actually looking forward it?" Asked Alice as we stepped inside the limo the boys got.

"No. I want to get it over with as soon as possible."

"But Bella. You're an amazing singer."

"Whatever Alice."

"It's true."

"Can we close this conversation please?"

"No."

"You have to Alice. We're at Tanya's." Rose said as we pulled up.

"Thank god for Tanya. Wow, i never thought i'd say that."

"Neither did we." After Tanya got in with her short brown animal print dress on. Not only was the dress horrible, so was how it looked on her. Something told me that she wasn't going to be asked to dance alot.

For the rest of the ride we were quiet.

"Wow." Everyone said together. Apparently the lights were so bright that you could see them outside all the way to the parking lot.

"Double wow." I said as we entered. The gym looked even more amazing then when i last saw it. Which was only yesterday, but oh well. The streamers hung from the rafters, old movie posters were posted on the wall. I looked towards the stage and saw where it came out like a run way. There were couches and bean bags positioned all around it. The disco ball and lights were swerving all around the gym. I may not like dances, but i have to say, this looked fun. And i helped it look that way. But all of my joy ended when a little pixie came on srage.

"Alright folks, this may be a dance, but it's also a kareoke one. So the first people to perform will be Edward and Bella!" _That little pixie is going to die. I didn't want to be first, i wanted to be last! People never look at the last one! That's exactly why i wanted to be last! Uhh, i guess i have to deal with it now. _

Edward and i walked onto the stage, him to the piano in the corner, and me to center stage. Oh how good the dance has been so far, and i've only just stepped through the door! Edward started on the first few keys before i started singing.

**_Twilight by Vanessa Carlton_**

**I was stained  
with a role  
in a day not my own**

**but as you walked into my life  
you showed what needed to be shown  
**

**and i always knew  
what was right  
i just didn't know that i might  
peel away and choose to see with such a different sight  
**

**and i will never see the sky the same way  
****and i will learn to say goodbye to yesterday  
****and i, will never cease to fly, if held down  
****and, i will always reach to high  
****cause i've seen, cause i've seen  
****twilight**

**never cared, never wanted  
****never saught to see what flaunted  
****so on purpose, so in face  
****couldn't see beyond my own place  
**

**and it was so easy not to behold, what i could hold  
****and with what you taught me, i could change whatever came within these shallow days  
**

**and i will never see the sky the same way  
****and i will learn to say goodbye to yesterday  
****and i, will never cease to fly, if held down  
****and, i will always reach too high  
****cause i've seen, cause i've seen  
****twilight**

**and as the sun shines through, it pushes away and pushes ahead  
****it fills the warmth of blue, and leaves a chill instead, and  
****i don't know, how i could be so blind to all that is so real  
****and as illusions die i see there is so much to be revealed**

**and i will never see the sky the same way  
****and i will learn to say goodbye to yesterday  
****and i, will never cease to fly, if held down  
****and, i will always reach too high  
****cause i've seen, i've seen  
****twilight**

**i was stained, with a role  
****in a day, not my own  
****but as you walked into my life  
****you showed what needed to be shown**

**and i always knew what was right  
****just didn't know that i might  
****peel away and choose to see with such a different sight**

**and i will never see the sky the same way  
****and i will learn to say goodbye to yesterday  
****and i, will never cease to fly, if held down  
****and i will always reach too high  
****cause i've seen, cause i've seen  
****twilight**

When we were done, everyone was clapping for us. Edward got off of the bench he was sitting on and came towards me. He grabbed mly hand and we bowed. The same electric shock passed through me, and i'm sure he felt it too. We walked off stage as Alice called up the next person. Which was Rosalie, she did Our Song by Taylor Swift. Then it was Alice doing These Words by Natasha Bedingfield.

"Bella!" Alice yelled into the microphone. At the sound of my name, everyone started yelling too, along with lots of claps and a few whistles. I hurried back stage to talk to Alice, i really didn't want to go on again.

"Alice! Why'd you put me up there? I don't want to perform again!"

"I didn't put you up there Bella, someone else did. It's too late anyway, so go here's the mic. Good luck." She gave me a thumbs up and walked past me. I took a deep breath and walked up the stairs.

The notes to the song began to play. Thankfully it was one i knew. As i waited, i counted down to when i would start. 1...2...3...4...

**Everytime We Touch by Cascada**

**Everytime We Touch  
Everytime We Touch  
**

**I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dream  
**

**Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive**

**'Cause everytime we touch  
I get this feeling  
**

**And everytime we kiss  
I swear I can fly  
**

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast  
I want this to last  
I need you by my side  
'**

**Cause everytime we touch  
I feel this static  
**

**And everytime we kiss  
I reach for the sky  
**

**Can't you feel my heart beat so  
I can't let you go  
I want you in my life**

Your arms are my castle  
Your heart is my sky

**They wipe away tears that I cry  
**

**The good and the bad times  
We've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall**

'Cause everytime we touch  
I get this feeling

**And everytime we kiss  
I swear I can fly  
**

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast  
I want this to last  
I need you by my side**

As i finished everyone clapped.

"Thank you." I said, then hurried off the stage so i could get some punch. My throat was seriously dry from singing and screaming tonight. I poured myself a glass and stood in the back, yet where i can still see the stage clearly. On stage now was Tanya with Jessica and Lauren. They were doing Don't ya by The Pussycat Dolls. It was hilarious.

While i was laughing, someone came up beside me and said, "What's so funny?" Who ever it was had a rough voice.

"Look at the stage and you'll see." I told him. I turned and saw it was one of the local Quiletes. He had black hair and looked like he was strong enough to take even Emmett down in a wrestling match. He was almost as tall as him too. My head only reached his chest.

"Yeah, they are pretty funny. They're nothing compared to how you were."

"Thanks." I said shyly.

"My name's Jacob." He said, holding out his hand.

"Bella." I put my hand in his, expecting to shake, when he put it up against his mouth and placed a small kiss. I blushed a deep red as he did. He looked up into my eyes and asked me to dance.

"Sure." He grabbed my hand again and we walked to the middle of the dance floor. Edward was standing on stage singing.

**Crush by David Archuleta**

**i hung up the phone tonight  
****something happened for the first time, deep inside  
****it was a rush, what a rush  
**

**cause the possibility  
****that you would ever feel the same way about me  
****it was just too much, just too much**

**why do i keep running from the truth  
****all i ever think about is you  
****you got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
**

**and i just got to know**

Jacob started to twirl me around. Everytime i would look at the stage though, i would see Edward looking at me.

**do you ever think  
when you're all alone  
all that we can be, where this thing can go  
**

**am i crazy or falling in love**

**is it really just another crush  
****do you catch a breath, when i look at you  
****are you holding back, like the way i do  
****cause i'm trying and trying to walk away  
****but i know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
****going away-ay-ay-ay-ayy**

**has it ever crossed your mind  
****when we're hanging, spending time girl  
****are we just friends  
****is there more, is ther more  
****see it's a chance we've got to take  
**

**cause i belive that we can make this into  
****something that will last  
****last forever, forever  
**

**do you ever think, when you're all alone  
****all that we can be, when i think you're gone  
**

**am i crazy or falling in love  
**

**is it really just another crush  
****do you catch a breath, when i look at you  
****are you holding back, like the way i do  
****cause i'm trying and trying to walk away**

**but i know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay-ay--ayy  
****going away-ay-ay-ay-ayy**

**but i know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
****going away-ay-ay-ay-ayy**

Jacob twirled me one last time then we stopped and joined in with the others around us clapping. After everyone calmed down a bit, Jacob said he had to go do something real quick. I said okay and looked back towars the stage. I was surprised when i saw Jacob walk up with a mic. in his hand. He smiled at me before he started.

**Rockstar by Nickelback.**

**I'm through with standing in line  
To clubs I'll never get in  
It's like the bottom of the ninth  
And I'm never gonna win  
This life hasen't turned out quite the way I want it to be**

**I want a brand new house on an episode of cribs  
And a bathroom I can play baseball in  
And a king size tub big enough for 10  
plus me**

**I'll need a credit card that's got no limit  
And a big black jet with a bedroom in it  
Gonna join the mile high club at 37 thousand feet**

**I want a new tour bus full of old guitars  
My own star on hollywood boulevard  
Somewhere between Cher and James Dean is fine for me**

**I'm gonna trade this life of fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair and change my name**

**Cuz we all just wanna be big rockstars  
Live in hilltop houses drivin 15 cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny cuz we just wont eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good dold digger's gonna wind up there  
Every playboy bunny with her bleach blonde hair  
And we'll  
Hey hey I want to be a rockstar  
Hey hey I want to be a rockstar**

**I want to be great like Elivs without the tassels  
Hire 8 body guards that love to beat up assholes  
Sign a couple of autographs so I can eat my meals for free**

**I'm gonna dress my ass with the latest fashion  
Get a front door key to the playboy mansion  
Gonna date a centerfold that loves to blow my money for me**

**I'm gonna trade this life of fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair and change my name**

**Cuz we all just wanna be big rockstars  
Live in hilltop houses drivin 15 cars  
[ Nickelback Lyrics are found on .com ]  
Girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny cuz we just wont eat  
And we'll hang out at the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good dold digger's gonna wind up there  
Every playboy bunny with her bleach blonde hair  
And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary and today's who's who  
They'll get you anything with that evil smile  
Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial  
Well, hey hey I wanna be a rockstar**

**I'm gonna sing those songs  
that offend the censors  
Gonna pop my pills  
from a pez dispenser  
Get washed-up singers writing all my songs  
Lip sync em every night so I don't get 'em wrong**

**Well we all just wanna be big rockstars  
And live in hillltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there  
Every playboy bunny with her bleach blond hair  
And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary and today's who's who  
They'll get you anything with that evil smile  
Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial  
Well, hey hey I wanna be a rockstar  
Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar**

During the whole song he kept glancing at me, a smile on his face. After he was finished he walked back over to me.

"What did you think?" He asked.

"Honestly?"

"No, i want you to lie." He said sarcastically.

"You would be able to tell if i'm lying. So the truth it is. You actually weren't that bad."

"Why thank you." He did a playful bow.

"You're quite welcome." I said, copying him.

"Would you care for another drink?"

"Yes actually."

We walked back over to the table with the refreshments then sat down in one of the chairs to watch. Apparently aloy og people had signed up to perform. Most of them were good, but all of them were much better than Tanya and them. A few of them i recognized from my classes. Then they started an upbeat song. I saw Edward walk on stage again. He looked at me again and started to sing.

**Pictures of You by The Last Goodnight**

**this is the clock up on the wall  
this is the story of us all  
this is the first sound of a new born child before he starts to crawl**

**this is the war that's never won  
this is the soldier and his gun  
this is the mother way to buy the fall praying for her son**

**pictures of you  
pictures of me  
hung up on your wall for the world to see**

**pictures of you  
pictures of me  
remind us all of what we used to be**

**woooooo**

**there is a drug that cures it all  
blocked by the governmental wall  
we are the scientists inside the lab just waiting for the call**

**this earthquake weather has got me shaking  
inside i'm high up and dry**

**pictures of you  
pictures of me  
hung up on your wall for the world to see**

**pictures of you  
pictures of me  
remind us all of what we used to be**

**cause there's still me  
every secret moment  
every stolen promise you've been**

**confess to me  
all that lies between us  
all that lies between you and me**

**we are the boxers in the ring  
we are the bells that never sing  
there is a title we cant win no matter how hard we must swing**

**pictures of you  
pictures of me  
hung up on your wall for the world to see**

**pictures of you  
pictures of me  
remind us all of what we could have been**

**pictures of you  
pictures of me  
hung up on your wall for the world to see**

**pictures of you  
pictures of me  
remind us all of what we could have been  
what could have been  
we could have been**

**pictures of you  
pictures of me  
remind us all of what we could have been  
what could have been**

He looked towards me one more time, an emotion i didn't recognize playing in his eyes, before walking on stage. I looked to Jake and saw he was whistling and clapping with the others around me. They calmed down some as Alice walked back on stage.  
"Well, that was amazing. We're down to the final two in the competition though."

"Huh?" asked the crowd.

"That's right. This wasn't just a regular dance, it's a kareoke competition! Our finalists are Edward and Bella! So hurry up here! Before i go searching for you." Ok, i do not remember that being apart of the plan.

"Alright Alice! I'm coming!" Edward yelled while walking up next to her.

"Fine, now where's Bella?" I silently stood up, trying to blend in as i walked through the crowd. I ran back stage and up behind them. Some how they hadn't heard or seen me.

"I can't tell who wins by voting, so when i point to either one, you have to scream if you think they should win. Do you understand?" Alice asked the crowd. Apparently she had seen me. The whole crow screamed yes.

"Okay. Bella!" She pointed to me. As soon as she said my name, practically everyone started yelling my name.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. Edward!" She pointed towards her brother and screams erupted from all the girls.

"Looks like we have our winner! It's Bella!"

"What?" I breathed.

"Don't look so surprised. Here's the mic., so yu can do your encore."

"Encore? Alice, what encore? I didn't even know this whole thing was a competition and it was my idea!"

"I know, i know. I'm sorry, blah blah blah. Now go, and don't worry, i chose the perfect song for you." Her and Edward walked off the stage. the music began to play. I immediately recognized it. I rolled my eyes, typical Alice.

**Clumsy by Fergie**

**Can't help it  
The girl can't help it**

First time  
That I saw your eyes  
Boy you looked right through me, mmmhmm  
Play it cool  
But I knew you knew  
That cupid hit me, mmm mmm

You got me trippin, stumbling, flippin, fumbling  
Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love  
You got me slippin, tumbling, sinking, fumbling  
Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love  
So in love with you

Can't help it  
The girl can't help it

Can't breath  
When you touch me, see  
Butterflies so crazy, mmm mmm  
Whoa now, think I'm goin down  
Friends don't know whats with me, mmm mmm

You got me trippin, stumbling, flippin, fumbling

Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love  
You got me slippin, tumbling, sinking, fumbling  
Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love  
So in love with you

Can't help it  
The girl can't help it

You know, this isn't the first time this has happened to me  
This love sick thing  
I like serious relationships and a  
A girl like me dont stay single for long  
Cuz everytime a boyfriend and I break up  
My world is crushed and I'm all alone  
The love bug crawls right back up and bites me and I'm back

Can't help it  
The girl can't help it

You got me trippin, stumbling, flippin, fumbling  
Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love  
You got me slippin, tumbling, sinking, fumbling  
Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love  
So in love with you

So in love with you  
So in love with you

I saw Jake out in the crowd and waved for him to come towards the stage. Once he was standing in front of me, i squated down.

"You were great." He told me.

"You've already said that."

"Well then here's something new. Would you have dinner with me?"

"I'd love to."


	30. Being Cheated On

**(Bella's POV)**

It's been two weeks since the dance and now I'm dating the best person in the world, Jake. He took me out to dinner at this extremely romantic restaurant. Then we sort of took off from there. Edward and I have gotten a little closer. Actually, we're back to being friends. He's stopped dating every girl in school and is still going out with Tanya. Jake thinks I like him more then a friend, but I don't. Do I?

I don't know. Ever since the dance we've been getting a lot closer. I might even love him.

My hand froze on the steering wheel. Where did that come from? Sure, I love him, but like a brother. Right? Uhh. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to do dinner tonight. All of us are going out as a group to this Italian restaurant. Except Jake, he said he was busy. I erased the thoughts from my head and focused on the road.

I pulled into the parking lot and parked beside Edward's Volvo. I hopped out and walked over to them.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Bella." Edward said.

"Hi."

"Okay enough of saying hi and hey, I'm starving!"

"Calm down Emmet. We're all hungry." Jasper told him.

"Was I holding you guys up?"

"N….." Edward started before Emmet interrupted him.

"Yes!" Rose smacked his head, while the others gave him glares.

"It's alright. You guys could've eaten without me."

"It's not your fault. We haven't eaten anything since breakfast. Emmet insisted that he not be interrupted from his video game. Alice and Rose were too busy shopping to buy or come home and eat food. Jasper was trying to tell Emmet that it was just a stupid game and that it didn't matter." Edward explained.

"What about you?"

"I had a granola bar. I was too busy working on a piece."

"Do you think I could hear it sometime?"

"Sure."

"Great, now that that's covered. Let's go eat!" Emmet yelled. Rose smacked hi head again while Jasper just shook his head. Edward and I rolled our eyes and laughed with Alice.

We walked inside and were soon lead to a table. The waiter came and took our orders, then went back to the kitchen.

"So Bella, where's Jake at?" Emmet asked.

"I don't know. He just said he was busy."

"With what?" Rose asked.

"Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't."

"But what is he busy with?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. I guess his car."

"So your letting him miss dinner to work on some car?"

"I told you I don't know what he's doing."

"We do." Jasper said. All of them were staring at something behind me. All except Edward, he looked as confused as I did.

"What?"

"Turn around." Alice said. I didn't know why, but I did it any way. I looked behind me to a booth in the book. Sitting there was Jake. But he wasn't alone. A girl with all too much familiar blonde hair was with him Tanya. They were sitting side by side with their plates in front of them. But that wasn't what caught my attention. It was what they were doing.

Kissing.

**Hey! I hope you like it! I know I haven't updated in a while so I'm sorry, but I've been swamped with homework every night and haven't been able to update. Below is the chart of what chapters I have written the chapters for and that are left in each story and if there's going to be a sequel.**

**Leaving**

**Confessions (written)**

**Headaches and heartaches (written)**

**A heart splitting in half (written)**

**Sequel (yes there's going to be one!!!!!!!!!!!)**

**In fact, there's going to be two! The first one is Tracking, Finding, then the trouble. After that is Love, Hate, then confusion. I'll have the summary for you on the last chapter which isn't that far away!**

**Another Cinderella **

**ISN (written)**

**2 weeks since (written)**

**A ball (not written)**

**After heartbreak comes change (not written)**

**Moving in with a friend and an enemy (not written)**

**Falling all over again (not written)**

**Sequel (there isn't one! I'm sorry!)**

**It's a Love Story**

**5 years later Romeo: the pain coming back (not written)**

**Juliet getting to know the bride: being nice (not written)**

**Romeo telling the dad: here comes trouble (not written)**

**taking Juliet to a beautiful place: our little secret (not written)**

**Romeo confusion: feelings collide (not written)**

**Juliet causing trouble: but only by accident (not written)**

**Arguments with Romeo: trouble on both sides (not written)**

**Arguments with Juliet: trouble on both sides (not written)**

**Congratulations Romeo and Juliet (written)**

**sequel (there isn't one)**

**Ok, so that should have given you a heads up on what's going to happen in the next chapters. If you have any questions or want to guess what the chapter titles are about, just ask in a review or message. Make sure to mention which story, chapter, and what the title of the chapter is. Thanks!!! **


	31. Confusing matters

**Ok, I know a lot of you didn't want them to be together, or at least for a long time. Well here it is the chapter afterwards and their breaking up, but wouldn't you with your boyfriend if you saw him cheating on your with your best friend's girl? What a jerk! But don't hate Jacob because he's also a nice guy so I'm going to keep as when he first met him. As for Tanya she's going to have a whole new attitude. In the sequel you will tell the story changed and is going to change quite a bit. Thank you to all of those who have kept with the story from the beginning, it means a lot to me. Please continue reading!**

**(Bella's POV)**

I sat frozen. How could he do this to me?

"I'm sorry Bells." Edward comforted. I shook my head, tears starting to fall I got out of my chair and ran outside into the pouring rain.

"Bella!" I could hear my friends yell as they hurried to catch up to me. I just kept running.

I made my way into the woods, my tears blending in with the rain.

_How could he do this to me? _

The mud sloshed as I stepped through a clearing. It was a meadow. Could hear a spring some where near. It looked beautiful as the rain fell. It would look even better during the day, I'm sure. The grass was short and the ground was barely wet. Okay, that's a lie. The ground was soaking, but that didn't stop me from falling to the ground.

I laid in the center of the meadow and cried. I took no notice to anything. To the rain that's soaking me. To the freezing cold air blowing. To the mud covering my clothes. Not even to the rustling from the trees. Whoa, what?

"Bella! Thank god you're okay!" Edward rushed towards me. I sat up straight and looked at him.

"How did you find me?"

"I followed the sound of your feet, and your crying." He sat down next to me, his clothes just like mine. Wet and covered with mud.

"Oh." I looked away and to the trees. I really didn't want to talk about what happened.

"I'm sorry Bella."

"What for? You didn't do anything."

"No, but that's just it. I, we didn't do anything. I knew we could never trust him, but I didn't want to say anything to you because I thought you might have gotten mad at me."

"Mad at you Edward? That would have been the least of my worries. You would have been looking out for my feelings. Like you always do. Like a real gentleman."

"I always try to look out for you Bells. You're my best friend."

"Thanks Edward. So how are you taking it? Did you know about them?"

"No, none of us knew. I'm taking it pretty well though."

"Well thanks for caring. You really are a good brother." I leaned on him as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I was at peace in his arms. Yet what I said bothered me for some reason.

Not that I called him my brother, just, for some reason, I wished it could be more. That I could like him as more than a brother. That we could be more than just friends.

_But why can't I_? I countered back to myself.

_Why can't we be more then we are now? I don't have Jacob any more, and I'm pretty sure Edward's not going to go back to Tanya. _

Then I realized why. Tanya. No matter how much he denies it, I know he must have taken it hard when he saw what was happening. He might not be dating her anymore, but he probably still cares about her. He's probably just as hurt as me. But still, I have to make sure.

"What about Tanya?"

"What about her?"

"Didn't what happen hurt you?"

"To tell you the truth I never really liked her. The only reason I was still with her, is because of you."

"Me?" I looked up at his face when out lips touched. Technically it wasn't my, or our first kiss, but it seemed like it. He wasn't pushing me against a tree or wall. I wasn't enjoying it when I shouldn't. He wasn't being a jerk. We just fit.

_But I was still confused, why was he still going out with Tanya when he didn't want, because of me? _

I pulled back so I could breathe. I looked at him and could tell he was just as breathless. I leaned off of him then turned around, sitting on my legs, facing him.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why was I the reason?" ** (Bella, you dense, dense, little girl. shakes head)**

"Because you said I was being a jerk. That I was hurting all the girls I dated. I knew that it was wrong and that I was hurting them. Everybody who knew me, told me to stop, but I never listened. I didn't really care to pay attention until you told me."

"But why was it different for me?"

"Because the only reason I started being like that was because I missed you. Every girl I dated, I looked for something similar to you. Her eyes, hair, what she liked to do."

"But why? Why am I so special?"

"Because….because…."

"Because why?"

"Because I love you." I didn't know what to say, so I sat frozen. I stared at him for who knows how long. My mind couldn't comprehend what I had just been told. I didn't, and I'm pretty sure I couldn't do anything but stare.

"Bella? I'm sorry. I knew I shouldn't have told you. Or said anything at all." As he spoke I came out of my spell.

"No. Its ok, I'm just surprised. I just need to think this over."

"I understand. I'm sorry, though."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Now come on, we got to get back. Plus, I am absolutely ready for a hot bath." I smiled at him, trying to cheer him up. He returned it with a weak one. I could tell he was disappointed about not saying anything to his confession.

We stood up and began to make our way out of the woods. Soon we reached the restaurant. Everybody was standing outside, including Jake and Tanya.

"Are you guys alright? You look like you were caked in mud." Said Rose.

"We're fine. Just a little shaken." I told them, the last one was mainly for me.

"Good. Now let's get going. It's cold out here!" Alice exclaimed.

"You guys go ahead; I have to talk to Jake." I took a glimpse at him and he looked ashamed. _Well he's going to be feeling a lot worse when I'm done with him. _

"Are you sure?" Edward asked.

"Definitely."

"Then I'm staying with you."

"Fine." I knew I couldn't win anyway. I turned back to the others and said.

"We'll see you guys at Edward and Alice's house." They nodded then headed to their cars. Once they were out of sight, I instantly turned to the traitors.

"Why did you do it?" I made sure my voice was as cold as it could possibly be.

"Bella I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"No, you didn't mean to get caught."

"Don't talk to him like that!" Tanya yelled.

"Like you have any right." Edward retorted back to her.

"Jake, I really don't feel like fighting. So just tell me why and I'll leave you alone."

"Because Bells I know how you feel about him."

"First off, you have no right to call me that anymore. Second, you need to come with me." I yanked his hand out from Tanya's and pulled him away. I wanted to have this conversation as private as possible. I'm sure Edward and Tanya did too.

"Bella, I can see it. Every time you're near him you seem to be happier. You always have."

"Well what can I say Jake? I've known him all my life. He's been my best friend since we were little. Of course I'm happy around him."

"I know it's more than that Bella. You love him. I knew when you realized it you would dump me. And I really didn't want to wait for that. Tanya said it was the same for Edward. So we decided to get together. We both knew you would get together at some point. We just rushed it a little. Now you two can be together." He turned away from me and walked back to Tanya. They both left in his car while Edward walked towards me.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, just a little confused."

"I'll drive you home."

"I'm pretty sure I can get myself home. Besides, what about your car?"

"I'll have Alice come pick it up later."

"Ok, but be careful. My car is a senior citizen." I said as I handed him the keys. He laughed and opened the door for me. He came around to the river's side and got in.

As he drove down the road, I leaned against my seat belt and began to fall asleep.

One last thought crossed through my mind as I was on the brink of being unconscious.

'_Now you two can be together.' Jake said. _

_But did I really want that to happen?_


	32. Heartaches and headaches

The next day all I did was lay in bed and think about what happened.

_Could I really forgive Jake?_ Probably.

_Do I want to be with Edward?_ Undecided.

Alice, Rose, and Edward tried to call me numerous times. Finally I ended up turning it off. I had closed and locked the door. The same for the window and curtains. Charlie would come and knock on the door or call the house phone every once in a while.

Thank god none of the Cullen's or hale's know my home number. Once again m y mind drifted to Jake and Edward. I decided to think about the Edward problem later. First I'd have to deal with Jake. So I picked up my phone and turned it on.

I had 35 voicemails, 60 messages, and about 50 missed calls.

"God you guys." I shook my head as I scrolled through the contact list.

When I got to Jake's number I hit send and listened to the dial tone patiently. Soon it was ringing and then I heard Jake's voice.

"Hey Jake." I chewed my lip nervously.

"Bella? Hey."

"So what are you doing?"

"I'm watching TV until Tanya gets here. You?"

"Nothing, just hiding out in my room."

"Please tell me it's not because of yesterday."

"No. That's why I called though. I wanted to know if we could still be friends."

"Of course! In fact, Tanya and I are going to the movies later, want to come?"

"Thanks, but no. I just feel like staying home today. How about tomorrow?"

"Sure. See you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye!" I hung up and place my phone on the side table by my bed. Leaning back on the stack of pillows, I breathed a sigh of relief.

_One down, one to go._ I thought.

_But what can I do about Edward? _

"Figure out how you feel about him." My brain retorted.

So I thought of all the things that I've done with Edward. All the times I've blushed at his comments. How weird I would feel whenever he was around. I realized that I was like that even before they moved. So does that answer my question? About how I feel about Edward? Yes.

I hopped out of the bed and changed into a pair of jeans. Quickly I put on my converses then unlocked my door and stomped down the stairs. I climbed in my truck and drove hastily down the road.

I had to get to their house quick so I could tell him. Tell him that I love him.


	33. A heart splitting in half

I arrived in their driveway confused. Parked beside me was a moving van. I climbed out of my truck and strode toward the front door. Alice opened and looked up at me.

"Hey Alice, what's with the….oh my god are you alright? What's the matter?" She had tears running down her cheeks. I rushed in, wrapping her in my arms as I closed the door with my foot.

"Leaving." She whispered to me. I barely heard her as I lead her to the couch. We sat down and she leaned on my shoulder.

"What did you say Alice?"

"He's leaving. Edward's leaving."

"What?" I instantly froze.

"Where? What about you and your parents?"

"We're staying here. He's leaving to go to…"

"But I didn't hear her. I looked outside at the moving van and back at Alice.

"Alice. Please tell me you're lying! Please! I'm begging Alice! Please! I'm begging Alice! Tell me this is just some stupid horrible prank!" Now tears were running down my face. She brought her head up from my shoulder and stared at me. So slowly, that I barely saw it, she shook her head no. In a rush of worry, I hopped off the couch and ran to the stairs.

Practically flying up the steps, I reached his room. Cautiously I wrapped my hand around the knob and pushed. I closed my eyes and breathed a deep nervous breath. In my mind I was imagining Edward laying on his bed, his eyes closed and listening to his music collection. Or standing at his window looking outside. He'd turn around and hug me. Then he'd start to explain everything and make it better.

He was my savior, my hope, my angel. My love. With that last thought I pushed the door open further. There was nothing there but his bed that was made neatly. The walls were empty of his posters. His computer desk gone, as well as his dresser and stereo. The racks he kept his cd's on were gone too. Everything. It was all gone. Just like before. The familiar feeling of being lonely returned as I slumped down to the floor and cried. It wasn't until I began to dry sob had I noticed Alice.

"You can probably still catch him."

I looked up at her in confusion.

"What?"

"You can still catch him, his plane isn't until 3"00. It's 2:30 right now."

"But that's only 30 minutes. The airport is 20 minutes away."

"Then I guess you better hurry." We smiled at each other before I got up and raced downstairs to my truck. As I made my way to the airport I put my truck to its limits. It was exactly 2:50 when I reached the airport. I hurried inside and looked around. Alice hadn't told me where he was going, so I had no idea where to look. Finally I found him, but he was bout to board and halfway across the airport.

"Edward!" I yelled as I ran over.

"Edward!" I yelled again. He couldn't hear me. I was halfway to him and he still couldn't hear me.

"Edward wait!" But he didn't. He handed the woman his ticket and walked down the walkway.

I hurried to the woman behind the desk and asked, "Is there anyway I can get on this plan?"

"No sorry. Everyone else has boarded and the plane is about to take off."

"Are you sure? It's important."

"No. But the next plane should leave in a few hours."

"Okay thanks." I turned around then I thought of something and faced her again.

"Um, where was that flight going?"

"Italy."

"Thank you."

I made my way numbly back to my car. Later when I got home I climbed into the bed for the rest of the day. I cried myself to sleep and dreamed about him.

_Italy,_ was my last thought, _why would he go there?_

**Okay, so that's the last chapter. After this I'm going to finish up posting for Another Cinderella. Once I'm halfway with posting Love Story I'm going to start posting Tracking, Finding, then the trouble.**

**Here's the summary.**

**It's been 8 months since Edward left to go to Italy. Bella's been nothing but a reck since. Finally after getting tired of having all the couple around her, she flies to Italy to find her true love. Along the way she meets the flight attendant Felix, who helps her in her search. But is he really helping? Then there's the volturi castle. One day as Bella goes on the tour, she's chosen as a prison along with one other. Aro, the leader makes a deal with them. **

**Only one can live and serve with a heat full of hate….**

**Or die with a heart full of love. **

**Will Felix be able to stop Aro from delivering the final blow, or stand by his master? And will Bella be able to find Edward and save him, while staying alive? **

**Read to find out.**


End file.
